Holding On and Letting Go
by LiveBreatheVampires
Summary: Summary: Elena is an exotic dancer in a gentleman's club, struggling continuously to remain the girl she once was. Damon is a 150 year old vampire, broken and hurt by all the bad choices he made in the past. Fate has brought them together, but are they strong enough to fight against their temptations and addictions? SET IN A COMPLETELY FICTITIOUS WORLD. Please read warnings
1. Prologue

I'm back with a new story! Thankfully my exams have passed, so I'm ready to write again. My other stories will be updated soon.

Anyway, this is an idea I've had for a while, since I'm turning 16 this Friday and I want to try and write more mature, darker stories.

***This story is rated M for smut, substance abuse, general dark theme of the story, mentions of exotic dancing and prostitution**

***The readers will see a different side of every character, especially Damon's, thus I can't say if it's going to be dark Damon or sweet Damon like my other stories because this is what the story's about, fighting addictions and the journey to find one's true self.**

Summary: Elena is an exotic dancer in a gentleman's club, struggling continuously to remain the girl she once was. Damon is a 150 year old vampire, broken and hurt by all the bad choices he made in the past. Fate has brought them together, but are they strong enough to fight against their temptations and addictions?

* * *

She was desperate, out of breath.

There was nothing left inside of her, nothing except pain and suffering. Her dress was torn as she crawled to the very edge of the cliff, raising her head as she felt the rain on her cheeks.

_God she had missed this._

She looked at herself, tears pooling in her eyes as she took in her appearance.

_This is what she had become._

Elena raised her head again. She heard the drops of the rain, the thunder, and she could see life. She inhaled, and despite the cool air she felt warm inside, as if she was sure that she was going to be free.

_Where was God when she needed him most? Was he ashamed of her, like everybody else? Was she just a prostitute in God's eyes? Why did he leave her alone when she needed him most?_

She held the locket around her neck closer to her chest, letting silent tears run down her cheek as she moved dangerously close to the edge.

_She lost them. She lost the two people she cared about. She lost her light, her guide. _

_She had lost him. _

_Damon._

Damon, the vampire who had loved her more than he loved himself, even though their relationship was complicated…Tragic, even.

The man who showed her what life was, who helped her fight against every addiction. She remembered his touch, his gentle touch on her body, then she also remembered the times where he was a monster.

Because people weren't black and white like in the movies and stories. People weren't all good or all bad, and she knew that. There were shades of grey in every person.

Elena looked at her six inch heels, and took them off, very slowly. Then, without remorse, she threw them off the cliff, letting go of the darkest part of her, the part of her which was referred as 'slut'. She continued to remove her piercings, her leather jacket and her huge earrings, throwing them away as well, remaining in a cute, yet torn, polka dotted dress.

_This is the girl she was._

She was this girl a long time ago. She was pure, innocent. She was this way when she met Damon-She knew no evil, no hate…

But now those are the only things she felt, even minutes before death.

Even in her polka-dotted dress, she still couldn't feel anything but hate and pain.

_Elena was gone. _

She continued to wipe her dark makeup, uncovering the girl hidden inside the monster, uncovering herself-She wanted to die in her original form, and it was then that she realized that she was beautiful.

_It didn't matter now._

She let out a painful sob, and begged God to forgive her for what she was about to do. But she couldn't live anymore, not like this. Not without _them._

She let her foot slide to the very edge, but was stopped when she heard her name.

Her real name:

_**Elena.**_

* * *

What do you think of this short prologue?

The events in the story will occur 2 years prior this.


	2. Chapter 1

Warning: The story is completely fictitious and it takes place in a completely **FICTITIOUS WORLD**. I do not own the characters, only the plot. All rights go to the owners.

Warning 2 (about 'exotic dancing' mentioned in the story): I do not know how certain clubs work in the United States. As I previously said, it is my first attempt in writing a more mature story, however everything will be fictitious-like I said, I don't really know how clubs work in certain places, so I'll just do it my way. It is **SET IN A FICTITIOUS WORLD**, after all :)

I just wanted to say this, because I don't want readers being offended "That's against the law in…" I have no idea how things work, I obviously did some background research but this is my final decision-After all, the story is about our favourite couple, and the least I want to do is offend anyone.

Thank You for your great reviews!

* * *

_ She's just a beautiful girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders_

_-Asking Alexandria, To The Stage_

* * *

December 5th, 2011

It was a cold, December day. The sky was grey, and it looked like it was about to rain soon. School was cancelled, and families were sitting comfortably in front of the television and the fireplace, enjoying warmth.

But Elena wasn't.

She sighed as she struggled to put on her leather-corset, but to her disappointment, it was way too tight around her body. She felt like she was suffocating, and she couldn't believe that she had actually gained weight. She knew that she shouldn't have eaten that slice of pizza!

With shaky hands, Elena took off the corset, and put on a tight black dress. She looked at herself, sighed again, and took out her eyeshadow palette, her fingers dancing nervously on the dressing table. She pursed her lips as she decided which colour she was going to apply, until she decided on the silver and black. Finishing her look with heavy mascara and eyeliner, Elena took out her new shoes from the box and stared at them. They were killer black stiletto heels, decorated with studs-a recipe for pain and discomfort. She put them on, and struggled to walk properly until she reached the door.

"Leaving for work?"

She stopped dead hearing _his_ voice.

"Yes."

"Good," He continued, sipping his coffee, making himself at home in her apartment. "I'd put on a coat, if I were you. It's freezing outside."

Elena grabbed the coat and wrapped it firmly around her, leaving the apartment without looking back.

* * *

As soon as she hit The Underworld, the club she performed in, Elena threw on a completely different look. She knew men, she knew nightlife. It was true, she was an exotic dancer, but it didn't mean that she let men play with her like she was a toy. She knew what her job was, and Elena managed to keep her life at night and her life in the mornings separate.

She went backstage next to the other girls, and she stretched her legs. She was stiff, way too stiff today. She wasn't feeling up to it.

Elena looked around her, watching the other girls get ready. Yana was putting her huge earrings on, Rachelle was busy applying makeup…

Then she turned around and saw Vicki, sitting on a chair, sniffing cocaine. Yana and Rachelle joined her a few minutes later, taking their fix, and Elena sat there distancing herself from them. She had never touched a drug in her life, and she planned to keep it that way. The girls were ignoring her, but she didn't mind-She didn't fit in, anyway.

A few minutes later, the club opened, and Elena prepared herself as men ordered drinks. It was a Saturday night, and the club was overcrowded, but Elena was used to it. She was used to seeing married men watching her dance seductively, she was used to being looked at like a property. Nothing mattered to Elena. Not anymore.

So when the time was right, she stepped out on the stage in her killer high heels, and swayed her hips, keeping eye contact with the men who cheered her on as she stripped down to her lingerie. Keeping her eyes locked with the audience, she grabbed the pole firmly as she started to bend down suggestively, her breasts too close to a man's face, a man who was wearing a wedding ring, and who was now putting a twenty dollar tip in her bra.

They knew the rules. She couldn't be touched, she was there to entertain, to be looked at. And no one dared to touch her, they knew it was prohibited-But that didn't stop them from looking at her like an object.

But then, the whole world seemed to stop. Elena seemed to be hypnotized, almost as if she was in a trance. His eyes captivated her.

She had seen him a couple of times in the past few months, but he was never like this.

He was dressed all in black, like usual-Dark black jeans, and a black t-shirt. Only this time, he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. His eyes were blue, so blue that they reminded her of the ocean, and the days on the beach she had spent with her family when she was younger.

His gaze never left hers as he sat on a stool, ordering his bourbon. And right at that moment, Elena felt strange, as if she was hypnotized, as if she was dancing only for him. Semi-consciously, she swayed her hips more suggestively, her hands running down until they rested on top of her chest, bending down ever so slowly.

Then, he came to stand in front of her, the glass of bourbon in his hand, and Elena bent down again, dancing only for him. He reached out and ran his fingertips on the very top of her black bra, and Elena seemed to get out of her trance at this. She had never allowed a man in the club to touch her-they knew the rules-yet, there she was, letting the man hypnotize her. He smirked at her, handing her a five hundred dollar tip, before walking out, leaving Elena and the rest of the audience stunned.

* * *

Elena returned to her apartment early in the morning. As soon as she walked in, she took off her shoes, in fear that she'll wake _him_ up. She went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water, thinking about that night.

There was something strange about him. She still remembered the first time he came to the club-the way he walked, dressed-but he had never once looked in her direction. But today, he pinned her with his gaze, hypnotized her, and he even _touched _her. Not to mention the five hundred dollar tip.

She saw the opened wine bottle on the table and sighed. It was almost completely empty, and she knew that this was not a good sign. So she walked slowly to bed, and saw that _he_ was asleep. She climbed next to him, looking at his blonde locks. He seemed at peace when he was asleep, yet Elena knew better.

She quickly put on her nightshirt and turned on her side to sleep, when she heard him move.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"You're back?" He asked her, and Elena smelled a mixture of wine and sleep. It disgusted her. She thought about acting fake drunk so that he'll leave her alone tonight, but she knew that she could never trick him.

His eyes were piercing green as he turned her around, waiting for an answer. His blonde hair was slightly messy, but he looked sinfully handsome as always.

"How did it go?"

"Good. I'm tired, though."

She turned on her side again, in hope that she'll get some sleep, but he pressed himself against her, his hard body against her back. Elena swallowed-she knew what that meant.

Without hesitation, she let him lift up her shirt, and she looked at the nightstand, focusing on it as his front pressed up against her behind. She grabbed the sheets tightly, letting him control her body.

It seemed to go on for hours tonight, but it didn't matter, as long as she was pleasuring him. Then, when he was all done, he placed a kiss on her neck and turned his back on her, leaving her shivering from the cold-A reflection of the coldness in her heart.

* * *

Elena woke up sore and tired. He was not there, and Elena was quick to shower and prepare some breakfast, which was nothing except a piece of toast with butter, since she had nothing else. With the money she got from tips, people thought that she was living above the average standard of living but Elena knew better. So she ate the toast slowly and drank the coffee, and after a few minutes she gathered her hair up in a headscarf and put on a thin t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

Glancing back to make sure that the door was locked securely, Elena walked to the bus stop where she caught the one that lead her to town. In the mornings, no one knew her. The men who ached to touch her the night before didn't look at her lustfully, instead, their hands tightened around their wives and children. Sometimes, she'd hear people call her a hooker, but she just kept her head down and shut off the world.

When she finally arrived to her destination, she took the abandoned road to get inside the small church in the middle of the town. No one used that door anymore, but for Elena, it was a relief. She spent every Sunday there, listening and praying in the shadows, her head down, in fear that someone recognizes her. From where she was, she could hear the priest just fine and she never built the courage to step inside the church.

Exactly an hour later, Elena caught the bus again, putting on the usual, cold façade.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 2

_ I search for solace in this toxic land of sin_

_ -Asking Alexandria, Dear Insanity_

* * *

_December 12th, 2011_

Elena spun around twice.

She was standing in front of the mirror, dressed in a nice flowing dress. It was pearl white and had some lace trimmings, making it look beautiful on her thin body.

"You look ravishing, sweetheart."

She turned around to hear the devil's voice, and held her breath as he pressed himself against her, his hands on her body.

_No, no, please don't touch me with those hands, _she thought, but she didn't dare to speak. She couldn't speak.

"This will do for the occasion," He continued, putting his fingers in her goddess-like waves, separating them lightly with his fingers. He placed a golden headband on her head, and smirked. "Perfect."

He sighed, pouring his third glass of scotch that morning, and Elena shivered but tried not to say anything that would make him mad.

"Take off your clothes, my dear," He said. "I want to see you in your dancing clothes before you leave for work."

She hesitated before she placed her hands firmly on the zipper, inching it slowly down. What she couldn't understand was why. Even after all this time, even after what he had done to her-she still cared. She still wanted him to be happy. _She still wanted to be the one to please him, to show him that she's worthy…to prove herself._

Her eyes locked with his green ones-he was pressed up against her, of course, as she looked at the mirror. His hand was stroking her flesh, and Elena let out a whimper when he cupped her breast harshly through her bra, another reminder that _she was with him. _

He placed his lips on the back of her neck and trailed a path of kisses, until he reached her shoulder. She tensed, but it didn't matter-_At least she was worthy. She was worth it, right? Otherwise he wouldn't be wasting time with her._

He rubbed her shoulders and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I want you to wear the leather skirt tonight."

A quick nod was given, and finally _he _left the room, leaving Elena to stand in front of the wardrobe, vulnerable, almost completely naked. She wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath, before picking up a corset and the leathered skirt he had mentioned, which seemed more like a belt than a skirt. She put on the skirt first, knowing that she was going to need his help with the corset-

But as soon as she put the skirt on, her heart stopped. Elena's face paled as she struggled to zip it up, but to her fear, the zipper didn't move an inch.

Despair settled into Elena's features.

_I shouldn't have eaten that piece of chocolate cake. I shouldn't have eaten at all…_

She took it off quickly and went to pick up another skirt, only this time, the door barged open.

"Aren't you ready yet, love?" He asked her. The glass of scotch seemed full again, and Elena knew that he had just poured his possibly fifth or sixth drink.

"No…" She said nervously.

"I thought I told you to wear the leather one," He scoffed, eyeing the black skirt Elena was holding. "It's sexier, love."

"This goes better with the corset," Elena lied.

He stood calmly, taking out a cigarette, and lit it very slowly as if he was in a movie full of suspense. He breathed the smoke in and out and started to take a few steps towards Elena, until he was about a millimeter away from her. She remained still, knowing that he was very, very disappointed in her right at that moment.

She couldn't bear to lock her eyes with his, so she placed her arms in front of her, her head bowed submissively. He stood in front of her, exhaling the cigarette smoke in her face, and Elena had to force herself not to cough as he inhaled and exhaled repetitively.

He reached out to stroke her face-a gesture he often did to calm himself, and also as a warning for what was about to come.

"The skirt," He warned, playing with her hair. "Now."

Elena held her breath as she went to put on the skirt. Her face turned pale as he waited on the bed, still smoking.

"I-It doesn't fit." She finally said.

* * *

_It doesn't fit._

To other people, that sentence meant slight disappointment, maybe a little rage and determination to lose a kilogram or two. But for Elena, it was one of the worst things that could happen to her.

Elena was thin, but perfectly healthy-She had a toned stomach and was taller than an average girl. Her clothes fit perfectly and there was no need to lose any more weight-in reality, she was almost underweight. However, she knew him-The clothes he bought her for her performances were small, forcing her to lose more weight, so that she wouldn't disappoint him.

The coldness in Elena's heart made her immune to experience emotions, however the only thing she couldn't stand was disappointing him. She was endlessly _bound _to him. It might've been the love she once had for him, or the immense care…but she wasn't sure.

He stood up and walked towards her again, slowly.

She knew that look very well, and without hesitation she curled up in the corner and closed her eyes, standing as still as possible.

The pain was sudden and sharp-The sound of his hand smacking her thigh echoed across the room. Another blow came, and another, and another…

He growled and she remained still, eyes closed, legs slightly parted-but there were no tears, no anger, nothing.

She opened her eyes and she saw him locking his lips with the bottle of scotch once again, stumbling all over the place. She didn't dare to move, however, because he was still pressed up against her. He let go of the bottle and pinned her wrists to the wardrobe, applying force. Her thighs were burning, especially her inner thighs, where he liked to hit her the most.

"Never lie to me again," He purred against her cheek as she laid limp in his arms, her wrists still held next to her head in a bruising grip.

"You'll follow the soup diet this week." He ordered, turning around to grab the corset. "Now, take off your shirt."

Elena took it off without complaint and he put it over her head-it was a lacy corset, which was dark maroon. Elena looked in the mirror as he adjusted it, then stood still when he took the strings in his rough hands, hands which had beaten her, pinned her down, while at other times, held her cheek gently while he kissed her.

He pulled the strings tightly and Elena bit her tongue, trying not to yell or whimper. She spread her arms and let him tie the strings roughly, constricting her airways painfully with each tight pull. And he seemed to be enjoying it, because he spent minutes tightening and pulling.

When he finally was done, Elena felt him kissing her neck and she stiffened-she never liked the smell of scotch. It disgusted her.

He caressed her backside lightly and smirked. "Your hair needs straightening, Elena."

* * *

When Elena arrived at work it was late. She bent her legs several times as she wasn't used to running in six inch heels, however she managed to darken her makeup just five minutes before the show started.

She wasn't feeling up to it, however she forced herself to smile seductively as she danced in circles, and then she gripped the pole tightly in her arms, her legs parted as she bent away from it, timing her moves with the extremely erotic songs. The smiles on the men's faces were enough to show her that she was doing a great job.

She was performing the most erotic move when her eyes met another pair of piercing blue eyes. He was sitting by the bar like the week before, dressed exactly the same, watching her. And just like the week before, she felt something strange when her eyes locked with his. She suddenly couldn't hear the music, the voices, the laughs…All she could hear was her own heart beating, her sharp intake of breath, and if she didn't know better, she would've said that she could hear his breath, too. It was a captivating moment, and as if she was being compelled, she let go of the pole and crawled towards the end of the stage. He walked slowly towards her and then, as if she was semiconscious, her lips found his. There was nothing except the two of them right at that very moment. The music seemed to be turned off, and there was dead silence. His lips were hungry and possessive over hers-but it didn't matter.

"Damon," Was all he muttered.

But then, all of a sudden, Elena seemed to hear the music again, the cheers, and it was then that she realized that she _was _standing on the very edge of the stage, however there was no one there. The man with black hair was still drinking his vodka by the bar, and this time, his back was towards her.

Elena felt herself grow hotter and hotter-Both with what she had to experience (And she wasn't really sure what it was about) and with the sudden realization that she had messed up her dancing moves.

The man was leaving now, and as he passed by, he left a five hundred dollar tip on the floor-just like he had done the week before. He smirked but didn't glance back at the stunned girl on the stage.

* * *

It was about three in the morning when Elena left the club. There was no one in the streets, not even cars or drunk people-because the snow had cancelled a lot of plans, even for rebellious teenagers. She took off her shoes and walked in the freezing snow barefoot, because she wasn't allowed to wear or bring flat shoes with her, and her heels were hurting her way too much. It was an almost two hour walk, because there were no cabs available, and _he _couldn't pick her up tonight. He had said he had some important business to attend to, which of course she didn't believe-who would attend 'important business' at three in the morning in the freezing snow?

She walked fast when she reached the dark alley, shivering with cold as she hugged her coat tighter. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep, or maybe see someone kind enough to give her a lift, but that wasn't about to happen and she knew that.

She turned around on her right and let out a small scream when she bumped into a tall man, about thirty years old. He was stumbling all over the place, and Elena recognized him-He was one of the men who came to see her performances every week. She ignored him and moved past him, but he let out a laugh.

"And what are you doing here, sweet cheeks?" He asked her in a sing-song voice, grabbing her arms tightly.

"Let me go," Elena said, struggling against him.

"Aw, don't be like that," He smirked. "I pay fifty dollars to see you every Friday, and _he _doesn't even allow us to touch you."

"Just leave me alone," Elena struggled again, smelling the familiar smell of alcohol-However he wasn't drunk, she knew that. Slightly intoxicated, maybe, but he had full control over his actions. She struggled again and again, but he continued to hold her.

"Why are you being this way, baby?" He purred against her neck. "Don't fight me. I won't hurt you."

Elena raised her knee to his groin, and he let out an ear piercing scream as he bent down. She ran as fast as she could, but in a brief second she felt herself collide with another man.

"The bitch kneed me," The first man screamed as the other one held Elena's hands tightly behind her back. Soon, Elena realized that there were about three other men, and for the first time in a very long time, she felt fear. Genuine fear.

The alley was silent except for the whimpers of the man on the ground, and Elena knew that if she screamed, her scream would be enough for the whole town to hear. But as if he was reading her thoughts, the man behind her put a hand firmly on her mouth and held her hands back with the other. The man she kneed stood up and slapped her across her face with such force that his own hand turned red and her head turned to the other side.

Elena whimpered as he roughly gripped her face again, and saw his eyes darken with lust. He smirked and motioned the man behind her to move his hands off her mouth, and he attacked it with his own as the other one pulled tighter on her wrists, making her unable to fight back. She was about to knee him again when he stopped kissing her and took out a knife.

At the sight of the sharp knife Elena stiffened, and he smiled in pleasure seeing genuine fear written on her face. The man behind Elena gave her a push, and Elena let out a whimper as she found herself about a millimeter away from the sharp knife. At this, he smirked again, testing the sharpness of the knife against his finger before moving it to her forehead, moving her hair away and tracing it lightly against her skin, not enough to cut her, but enough to leave some scratches. He continued his trail, moving down to her cheeks and neck. His smile widened and Elena shivered in fear as he continued to trail the knife down on her collarbone, teasing her, and she closed her eyes, knowing what his next destination was.

"Aw, don't be like that," The man behind her said, who had his side of her cheek against her cold one. "The fun is just beginning."

The man holding the knife smirked as the others cheered him on, moving his knife down to her cleavage. Elena felt the man behind him pulling off her coat, leaving her shivering in a below zero temperature, wearing nothing except a corset and skirt. She hissed in pain when he dug the knife a bit deeper, his knife resting just underneath her breasts as the man behind her proceeded to untie the corset strings. She tried to move, but every time she did, the knife would move up and down her cleavage as a warning-and Elena knew very well that it would take a millisecond to stab her in the heart.

He continued to kiss and nip her, his hands all over her, and Elena knew that she was going to be raped-repetitively-but there was no one who could help her. There was no hope, no chance and as she stared into the dark eyes of the man holding the knife-She simply knew that she wasn't going to find any human kindness whatsoever.

"Be a good girl and this won't hurt," The man behind her whispered in her ear as the other one lowered the knife to unbutton and unzip her skirt.

At this, Elena took the opportunity to knee the man again, and took him by surprise. In a second, he was on the floor again, and ran.

She ran as much as she could and screamed for help, but she should've known better-There were five in all, and they were all strong and incredibly fast. One of them caught her before she found herself in the main road, and Elena's legs gave out-ending up on the floor and hitting her head slightly but enough to make her see darkness for a second or two. She felt herself being dragged by her hair towards the men, the one she had kneed twice and the one who had her arms pinned. It was the latter who climbed on top of her and held her wrists and legs to place as he attempted to continue what he had planned to do. He slapped her twice, and Elena closed her eyes as he took off his clothing, knowing that this was really the end.

He slammed her head against the hard terrain and Elena couldn't see properly, but she could definitely feel his hands moving until they rested on the last button of her skirt.

Darkness filled her vision and she found herself slowly losing consciousness until a scream was heard, and the weight was lifted off her stomach.

The last thing Elena saw before losing consciousness completely was blood-blood on the terrain as the men screamed.

* * *

Thank You for your amazing reviews.

I think it is safe to say that I was inspired to write this story after watching the video "Through Sin and Self Destruction" By Asking Alexandria. I don't know, I guess it challenged me to do something a bit darker. I love their songs, and the lyrics are the best-I know that not everyone likes that kind of music, but the lyrics have been a great inspiration.

The scene of Damon and Elena in the club was inspired by Anna Torv's scene in Fringe (Season 1) when a man, in the body of Olivia Dunham, walks in the club (we can practically feel the sexual tension)

I hope you are liking the story, **and please if anyone thinks they can master writing pole dancing scenes **it'd be a great help, because I swear to God, if someone sees my internet history right now...they probably think very unpleasant things since I searched a lot about pole-dancing, clubbing...you know the drift. But if anyone can help me out when writing these scenes please contact me via a private message, I'll credit you and it'd be a great help. :)

**FAQ: Who is the man in Elena's apartment?**

**Well.. you will know in a chapter or two! ;)**

Catch you on the flip side! :)


	4. Chapter 3

Self destruction is such a pretty little thing  
-Asking Alexandria, To the Stage

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Elena woke up with a start, panicked when she found herself attached to machines. She couldn't focus, and her first instinct was to scream in fear that she was being tied to a bed. But then when her vision cleared, she took in the surroundings: She was laying in a comfortable bed in the middle of a dark room. There was a little nightstand and a catalogue, and when she took it in her hands weakly, she read the words "Saint Mary's hospital". It was then that she realized that she was wearing a thin, cotton nightgown.

Right at that moment, a woman in her mid 20's came in the room, carrying a tray. She smiled at Elena and put the tray on the nightstand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I…What happened?"

"You were brought in yesterday," The nurse said. "You have a minor concussion, nothing too serious, but you need rest. The doctors were afraid that you'll be in a comatose state, so it is important not to fall asleep," She explained while handing her a glass of water.

"How long have I been out?"

"Five minutes, give or take. It hasn't been that long."

Elena nodded her head, still not understanding. "I don't understand. Did someone call the police…?"

"Police?" The nurse said, confused, "No. You were leaving your apartment, and you fell down the stairs. A man found you and he phoned an ambulance. You were struggling to stay awake, but you lost consciousness for a few minutes. It hasn't been that long, dear."

"What stairs?" Elena asked, looking at the bruises in her arms. "I was attacked. In the alley. I…I was going home."

"Miss Gilbert, I think you need to rest," The nurse said gently. "There has been a minor head trauma."

"No," Elena said, "I was attacked, in an alley…"

"Miss Gilbert," the nurse said again, "A doctor will check on you in a few minutes. It is important to stay relaxed. Are there any family members or friends you'd like me to call?"

"No, thank you," Elena said politely.

"Good. Please, rest. A doctor will be visiting you soon."

* * *

"Hello, Miss Gilbert."

Elena sat up, her back straight, and shook the man's hands. He was quite tall, in his late twenties, and had dark brown eyes and a hazelnut hair colour. He gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm Doctor Saltzman," He said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy, but I'm fine…"

"Very well, Miss Gilbert…"

She was feeling very uncomfortable. It had been way too long since she was reminded who she was-To her, Elena Gilbert was nothing more than an illusion, maybe a memory of a life she once had.

"You might have a minor concussion," the doctor said as he examined her, "You hit your head pretty hard, but not hard enough. Do you feel any tingling or numbness in your arms or legs?"

"No," She said.

"Double or blurred vision?"

"A bit blurred…"

He continued to ask her questions until he eventually nodded his head. "You have nothing to worry about, Miss Gilbert. However, I do suggest that you stay here for a day or two, and you have to tell me if you feel severe pain in your head, drowsiness, and decreased coordination. I will also ask you some ability questions tomorrow, to make sure that your memory isn't affected."

At that, Elena's eyes widened. "No…I can't stay here…"

"Miss, I strongly suggest that you'll stay here," The doctor said. "You might need further treatment."

Elena closed her eyes. _This couldn't be happening! She didn't have enough money to pay for the hospital expenses!_

Doctor Saltzman came in front of her. "It is your choice, Miss Gilbert. However, I do not think that it is a good idea to go home." He sighed. "I know that no one likes it here, but it's for the best."

He turned to leave. "Oh, and a man asked me to give you this."

At that, Elena's eyes snapped open, and she looked at him with confusion in her eyes as he handed her an envelope.

"If you need anything, just press that button over there," He said. "It is important to not fall asleep. I will call a nurse to check on you."

Elena nodded and he left, leaving her alone in the darkness. She looked at the envelope and opened it slowly, taking out a single piece of paper. There wasn't much to read, however it was the most perfect handwriting she had ever seen in her life.

_The payments are being covered, _it read.

* * *

It was a long night for Elena. She couldn't stop thinking about the letter…who could possibly be paying her hospital expenses? _He _probably didn't even notice that she was gone, and Elena didn't have any friends who could pay for her expenses.

A nurse came in, and had instructed her that if she wanted to sleep, she'd have to be woken up after fifteen minutes for the first two hours, then hourly for the rest of the night, to make sure that there wasn't a risk of a coma. Elena thought that it wasn't worth it to sleep, instead she lay awake, thinking about what her life had become in the past few days.

She was nearly raped, for Christ sake. She was still under a shock, yet no one in the hospital seemed to care. She couldn't understand how she ended up in the hospital, either, and a part of her was afraid-There was this sudden bad feeling inside of her and she didn't know what was causing it.

With tears in her eyes, Elena took out a picture from her coat, a picture that she carried with her everyday, wherever she went. A little girl with curly pigtails smiled back at her, and Elena's eyes welled up with unshed tears, as she held the picture closer to her chest.

"I'm so sorry…" Was all she said. "I'm so, sorry."

* * *

Morning came, and things at the hospital were pretty hectic. She was moved to another room, a bright, and beautiful room, and when Elena asked who was paying for the best room available, the nurses said that it was from a man who wanted to remain anonymous. Elena paid for nightgowns and clothes, fearing that if she returned home, _he _would be there. She didn't want to tell him that she was in the hospital-Not after what happened the last time she was there.

At about six, the nurse checked up on her and allowed her to have a little nap, which she was grateful for. It was the best nap she had in about a year.

She woke up a couple of hours later, and a nurse gave her breakfast before she was tested again.

When she returned to her room, however, she was stunned. In the middle of the room, there was a cute but giant teddybear, a flower, and 'get well soon' banners.

To other people, this gesture was sweet and romantic, but Elena couldn't think of anyone who'd send her these. It freaked her out, especially knowing that _he _wasn't going to be reasonable if she showed him the teddybear.

She picked it up carefully, however she couldn't help but smile when she felt how fluffy it was. She climbed on the bed like a little girl and hugged it close to her body-She used to do that when she was younger, more innocent.

Elena smiled a genuine smile, caressing the stuffed toy's paw. There was no name of the sender, however at that very moment all she could think about was how much she missed this-being at peace.

* * *

Elena couldn't stomach throwing the bear away, so when she got out of the hospital two days later, she made sure to hide it in the garage. When she reached her apartment, she heard his laughter way before she set foot inside.

She walked weakly and took a deep breath, going in slowly. When she entered, she found _him _on the sofa, his head laid back against it, moaning in pleasure. His hands were in a girl's hair, a girl who was on her knees in front of him, naked. In the meantime, another girl's lips were locked with his, and the room was filled with the faint smell of alcohol and sweat.

Elena felt like she was going to be sick.

He turned his face to her direction and smirked. "She finally returns."

"What the hell's going on?" Elena asked, trembling, seeing the mess on the floor, her face red as she felt vomit crawl up her throat.

He was in front of her before she could blink. "Why don't you join us, dear? Or have you been busy sleeping around these past two days?"

Elena bit her lip.

"Where did you go?" He growled, grabbing her roughly from her hair. "You don't answer your phone, you don't call…"

"I'm s-sorry…"

"Answer me," He barked, "Where have you been?"

"H-Hospital," Elena said at last. "I-I had a minor concussion."

"And who the fuck covered your payments?" He spat angrily, "If you're lying to me, Elena, I swear to God-"

"I'm not lying, please _Mason_…"

At that, he stopped, and Elena remained frozen realizing what she had just said. She started to tremble in front of him.

"Leave," He told the other girls, who immediately put their clothes on and scurried off without glancing back.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Elena stammered.

"Sometimes you seem to forget that the same rules still apply," He smirked, playing with a curly piece of hair. "Sometimes I really think I should remind you, my Dark Rose…"

Elena flinched at the title he bestowed on her, reminding her that her name was also another thing he had taken from her.

"You do not refer to me by my first name, Elena," He hissed at her, "Never."

He stumbled away from her. "Clean up the mess. Now."

* * *

"What are you cooking?"

"Spaghetti Bolognese," Elena said, stirring the sauce, not turning around to look at him. She heard him scoff arrogantly, leaning against the chair, his feet on the table.

"Again?" He snarled.

"I…you haven't g-given me m-money…" Elena stammered, "It was the best I could do."

Elena had about five seconds head start to prepare herself for the painful slap, a slap that twisted her head around. She was about to cup her cheek to soothe the pain, but he pinned them down next to her sides.

"You dare demand my money?" He grinned evilly, taking her arm roughly and pushing her in front of the mirror, holding her by her hair. "Look in the mirror, Elena. You're in this position because of my kindness. Without me, you are nothing."

And he left Elena alone, rubbing yet another bruise.

* * *

December 19th, 2013 

"You were missed last Saturday, sweet cheeks," The bartender told Elena once she entered "The Underworld". "The men couldn't stop asking about you. You're clearly their favourite."

Elena didn't say anything, because she knew that everything she'd say could be used against her. In fact, she knew the rules: She was there to entertain the clients. Nothing more, nothing less.

Elena went to the changing room-The theme in the club that night was something more gothic, and in fact, her belongings were already there. Studs, spikes…She put everything on without hesitation and focused on dark eye makeup.

She was the youngest dancer in there-Just seventeen years old-Not even legal to actually perform in this type of club. But Elena knew that _he-Mason-_had the power to do everything. The police feared him, and he knew lots of people-powerful people, not people like her. Mason could hurt one's family, he could kill, he could rape and torture. No one dared to challenge him.

And the worst thing was that he turned her into an object, a possession.

She nearly lost her balance when she put on high heeled boots, and one of the girls laughed at her. Of course, because they were here out of their own free will, she wasn't. She sighed, listening to the euphoric, dark music as she practiced her steps, before she went out on the stage.

* * *

The lights were dimming to a pitch black as the room fell quiet as the lights flicked on a single stoplight, tapered to a single point on the platform, creating a halo of light within the darkness. The low music beat stopped and everyone's attention was drawn inexplicably to her slim figure on the centre of the stage.

She gazed out into the crowd, watching heads turning of about twenty different men who were sat at their tables. All their eyes were fixated on her, no sound being made as she walked sensually to the edge, giving her fingers a quick snap as the signal to turn the music on.

She started stalking down the stage like a catwalk, heels hitting the ground with every beat and it wasn't until her hands closed around a thin metal pole that the show began. Her torso was wrapped in dark leather, gleaming black under the pulsing lights. It curved and twisted as she rolled her hips against the pole, inches of pale skin flashing through the bindings that lace up the back. Her legs gleamed as she hooked one around the silver pole, dipping her head forwards and pressing her hips firmly against the metal as she arched up and flung her head back.

Elena's hair flew back, catching the light at every turn as she slide down the pole.

There was whistling and cheering from the crowd as Elena bent down, while putting her hands on her ankle, spreading her legs apart. She mental thanked herself for all the years of cheer-leading she did. Gasps could be heard and Elena knew it was time.

She slid her hand from over her hips up to and over my breasts slowly, catching the string on her leather corset and placing it in to her mouth. She gave her neck a quick flick and the bow came undone slightly, giving her room to breathe.

She grabbed onto the pole at about eye level, with her right foot behind her, flat on the floor and her left foot kept straight before swinging it around, her hands inching down before  
she came to stand again, unzipping her skirt, letting it fall to the floor at her feet as she kicked it to one side, leaving her bottom half in a lacy pair of panties.

Elena gripped the pole again in her left hand positioned as highest point as she could get it before gripping it with her right as well, at her waist, and then she slid down smoothly, sensually.

It was then that she caught his eyes-a pair of icy blue eyes, watching every movement. And then, like always, Elena felt strange, as if someone was taking her oxygen.

She locked her eyes with his as she concluded the rhythm, and there were whistles and claps. She walked backstage, picking up the tips, and ran-This time, she had to see him. She had to get to know him, the man who always watched her-Who made her breathless.

And this time, it worked-She found him near the exit, a drink in his hand, casually leaning against the wall.

"You," was all she said.

"Elena," He said, almost sensually.

At that, Elena froze. No one here knew her name-Not her real name, at least.

His eyes were piercing blue as he smirked, inspecting her-There was dead silence between the two of them.

"Why…Why are you giving me all this money?" Elena asked almost desperately.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you want more five hundred dollar tips?"

"I…Of course I do," She admitted. "But I don't know you. What do you want from me?"

He didn't answer her.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"I told you last time," He said seductively. "I'm Damon."

"How d-do you know my name?"

He raised an eyebrow again, then smirked, taking a few steps towards her. Elena semiconsciously took another one back until she was pinned against the wall, with Damon standing in front of her as he placed his arms next to her sides, caging her in.

"I know a lot of things, Elena," He whispered suggestively, his breath on her neck. "I've known you for quite a while."

And then his hands were stroking and kneading her flesh, and Elena had to suppress a moan, feeling this strange desire, the usual dizziness whenever he was near-Was it because of the smell of leather, scotch and cigarettes?

"I know a lot of things about you, Elena," He whispered again against her cheek, as she closed her eyes. He slid his finger down her cheeks to her lip, pulling it down, his nose almost touching hers.

"But I don't know you," She said almost robotically, as if she had no control over her body anymore.

"Yet," He smirked at her, turning around.

And by the time Elena went to follow him, Damon had been long gone.

* * *

**A special thank you to PorkChopSmall for her help on the "Pole Dancing Scene", as that scene is mostly her work. Thanks a lot, and check her stories as they are amazing. (Can't Be Tamed is my favourite)**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

_The devil came to take me to hell_  
_But I'm already there_

_Asking Alexandria, "The Death of Me"_

* * *

**December 20th**

"Elena!"

Elena walked hurriedly towards Mason's direction, hearing the anger in his voice. Her blood turned cold, because she knew that tone way too well.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He growled again, taking out a cigarette.

"I'm sorry," Elena said. "I was ironing."

"Yeah, right," He scoffed, grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her onto his lap. She squirmed, but had to relax when his grip on her tightened enough to bruise her.

"W-What is it that you want, sir?"

Mason exhaled the cigarette smoke in Elena's face, and she had to force herself not to cough. His hands were stroking her hip now, and Elena took a deep breath trying not to pay attention.

"A few of my men are coming tonight."

"What?" Elena turned to look at him.

"Yeah," Mason said, drinking a good half of the scotch, "I want you to do your best. You'll be serving us tonight, along with the other girls."

"They are bringing the women with them?" She asked, sadness written on her face.

"Yeah," Mason continued to stroke her hip. "We have a very important matter to discuss. Make sure to clean this place up, and to buy the finest food and wine. Don't disappoint me, Elena, because trust me, it'd be the last thing you'd do."

"But…I don't have any money, Mason…"

"Money?" He scoffed, "I know you are making huge tips, Elena. Everyone told me so."

"Yeah, but I gave everything to you!" She burst out without thinking.

She didn't have the time to blink-His hand had already connected with her cheek.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again," He hissed, pushing her off him, causing her to land on the hard floor. "Now clean this place up."

* * *

After Elena cleaned the entire apartment, she put on an old t-shirt and jeans and after glancing back twice, she went into their room sneakily and took out a doll with shaky hands. She undressed the doll, and breathed in relief when she found that the fifty dollars she had managed to keep was still there, hidden.

She sighed; her heart aching whenever she looked at the doll-realizing that Mason had brought her into this situation. Hiding her own money, money she had worked long nights for, money that caused her her reputation, in a doll, to keep it safe from him.

She quickly tucked it in her pockets and moved hurriedly; only to find him asleep. Grabbing her handbag, she headed to the grocery store, trying not to let people's stares affect her too much.

* * *

When Elena returned home, she quickly put her apron on, and decided to prepare Chicken Parmesan with penne-A dish she was good at. For the main course, she went with steak, because she knew that Mason liked it.

Elena didn't dislike cooking. However, everytime she planned meals, she felt afraid. Afraid that it would be under salted or over salted. Afraid that he didn't like it…

Mason was violent. He liked to cause her pain for the smallest mistake. The last time his pasta was a bit cold ended with Elena having a broken arm.

After Elena chopped the vegetables and the potatoes, she quickly prepared the sauce, so that everything would be ready for that night.

And then suddenly, she felt his arm around her, his lips caressing the back of her neck, his hands roaming her body.

"It looks good," He said softly. For once, he seemed sober.

"Thanks," Elena stiffened-He had never complimented her before-ever.

"Come on," He said, taking her arm. "Let's get you clean and prepared."

So Elena took his hand and stood still, without having a choice, as Mason undressed her. Her chest tightened with fear, but he just placed her in the bath tub, placing a good variety of scented gels, and then he got in behind her too, shampooing and combing her silky hair, his hands running over her body as he washed her and hummed in her ear.

When they were done, he made her wear a white dress, and then he gathered her hair up in a big bun.

The dress suited her. It was a white dress, giving a hint of very light yellow, one of Elena's favourite colours. It was a sexy v-neck, and left her sides and most of her back exposed. She looked beautiful in it, and her hair, worn in soft waves, completed the look.

Mason lifted her up on the bathroom counter and spread her legs apart-A bit roughly, because she winced-and he settled himself between them, his nose almost touching hers. He ran his hand down her body until they rested on her exposed sides.

"Tell me," He whispered, "What will you be doing tonight?"

It wasn't the first time Mason's 'men' came over, but usually when they did, Elena was not allowed to join them. It was the first time and she felt nervous-She knew what kind of men Mason's friends were, and she knew what 'matters' they were going to discuss. Mason continued to stroke her sides.

"Elena."

"I'll make sure to serve you food and wine, along with the other girls," She said robotically.

"Good," He continued, "What else? What did I tell you?"

"I'll keep my mouth shut and speak if I'm spoken to," She continued. "I'll be on my best behaviour, as I know that failing to do so would resort in punishments."

"Good girl," Mason said, brushing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll also make sure that the other men are satisfied and having fun."

"Mhmm…" He purred, kissing her again. "They'll be here in an hour, so make sure to prepare the table. And put on high heels, Elena."

* * *

At exactly 8pm, there was a knock on the door-and Elena, properly rehearsed, opened the door and formally greeted him. The man smirked at her with lustful eyes-He was tall, with piercing green eyes and he was wearing a suit.

As Elena took his coat she noticed the blonde girl behind him. She was Russian; of that Elena was certain, and wore heels at least least seven inches. She was wearing a short red dress and a white fur coat. She was smoking a cigarette, and then she leaned against the man as he removed her fur.

Mason came behind Elena, offering them a drink.

"Arthur," He greeted the man.

The other man smiled. "Good evening, Mason." He turned to the girl. "Это Мейсон."

The girl smiled at Mason.

"Mason, this is Alina Barkov. She speaks English, but she has a hard time understanding it."

"Pleasure," Mason said, shaking her hands. "I don't speak Russian."

"It's all right," The girl said.

Mason led the guests to the dining area, and Elena stood still, her back against the wall, knowing that she was probably going to be treated like she was invisible all night.

The guests arrived one by one. Every man dragged a woman along with him; women who wore provocative clothing; women who were even worse than she was.

However she knew the truth and couldn't judge these women, even though they were prostitutes. They, like she, had been fooled into living in this dark world.

As Elena served the first course the girls worked hard to please their men by pouring their champagne or wine. They laughed and praised them, and Elena felt sick.

Mason clicked his fingers, and Elena hurriedly came forward with the wine, pouring it in his glass.

"So, is this the girl, Mason?" One of the men asked. "I've never met her before."

Mason looked at him, then at the other men. They smirked. "We certainly have met her before," Arthur smirked at Elena.

"Her name's Elena, Steve," Mason replied.

"_Elena_," Her name rolled off his tongue smoothly. "Come here, Elena."

Elena felt the fear rising inside of her. She turned to Mason, and he was looking at her sharply, silently commanding her to obey. Elena unwillingly let her legs carry her to Steve's direction, and she stopped in front of him. He roughly pulled her onto his lap.

"She's beautiful," He told Mason. "Very beautiful indeed. Where does she work?"

They talked about her like she wasn't there, like she didn't have a voice.

"The Underworld," Mason said.

"What? She's just an exotic dancer?"

Mason nodded.

"Well…Does she strip completely?" He turned to Elena. "Do you?"

Elena shook her head no.

"Shame," He said, looking at Mason in confusion. "It's interesting how you never got her into the business, Mason. Is this what you wanted to talk to me about when you invited me and my team here?"

Elena tensed.

"I mean," Steve smirked, "She's thin, tall…and she's beautiful. Definitely worth a penny or two, although I don't like how you dressed her, Mason. I've never been a fan of long dresses. Look at Alina. The dress looks perfect on her. I like bare legs," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and then stroked Elena's legs. "She'd be perfect for the business, Mason…" He said again, stroking her up her thigh, pulling the hem of her dress upwards.

"That's enough, Steve," Mason warned.

Steve sighed. "We are back to square one, Mason. I don't have time for this. The business is failing. Girls today aren't stupid. They don't trust easily, and we're losing customers. If you want to keep working with us, I suggest that…"

"Enough!" In a minute, Elena pushed Steve's hands off her with great strength, and backed away from him. "Who do you think you are, Steve? I am not an object...I am a p-"

But Steve came in front of her within a millisecond, his hands yanking her hair back. "You dare touch me? You dare raise your voice at me?"

"Steve…" Mason stood up, grabbing Elena roughly.

"See, Mason? She's got fire." He tilted Elena's chin up, "No one has ever spoken to me like that and lived, Elena. You should be thankful."

"Go to hell."

This time, Elena's head tilted to the other side.

"Tsk, tsk…" Steve turned to Mason. "You certainly aren't training her well, Mason. You can forget our deals." He turned to the other men, "Gentlemen, it's time to go. There's nothing of worth here."

Mason panicked.

"Wait!"

Steve turned to face him.

"I'll punish her."

Steve cocked an eyebrow.

"You're right. She shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Elena's blood ran cold and a tear ran out of her eye.

"She has made you weak, Mason."

"I'm sorry, sir…I truly apologize…"

"Enough talking," Steve said. "Make her kneel."

Mason turned to the girl, who was literally shaking with fear. "Kneel," He barked at her, and without protest, Elena knelt down in front of Steve.

"Now, girl, beg for forgiveness," Steve spat cruelly.

Elena's mouth was sealed shut, however.

"She really is stubborn." Steve said with a smirk. "It doesn't matter. Crawl all the way to that column. If you don't I'll be forced to get my gun and shoot you in the leg, Elena."

Afraid of the threat, Elena crawled all the way to the column in the dining area, as the other men laughed, cheered and did everything possible to humiliate her.

"Tie her hands, Mason."

Mason came forwards and knelt down to Elena's level, who was on her knees, her head down, her dress spread on the ground like a bride's.

He took her hands and tied them to the column with a piece of rope, having her facing the column. Steve smiled.

"You know the rest. Punish her."

Mason cleared his throat. "H-How many times?"

"Twenty."

And then Mason's hands closed around his belt buckle, unbuckling it.

"Oh, and make her count them."

Mason moved forwards and saw tears in Elena's eyes. Her hands were tied highly in such a way that her upper body was hanging, her knees touching the floor. Her back was bent inwards and she was shaking.

Elena let out a small scream as the belt hit her backside, automatically followed by the number 'one'.

* * *

Elena couldn't stop sobbing.

After her punishment, Mason had sent her to her room; Bruised, bleeding and humiliated. She had bathed herself again, hoping to ease the pain, but she couldn't soothe the bruises. She had never been more scared in her entire life.

Now, the guests left, and she considered faking sleep so that Mason wouldn't hurt her again. But she knew that she could never fool him.

She waited for the cause of her pain to come. However he didn't.

It was at three am when the bed creaked a little, and he was there, drinking wine at that hour.

"What happened tonight was your fault, Elena," Mason said. "I warned you."

A tear slipped Elena's cheek.

"Steve isn't going to let this go. And I…I can't do anything else, Elena. They told me that if I want to remain in the business…I have to pay up."

Elena closed her eyes. "No…"

"I told you it was going to happen sooner or later," Mason said. "And now…after tonight, I don't think I'll convince them otherwise. We need money. They need money."

"Please... I'm not…I'm not an object! Please, don't do this to me!"

"You know! You know what this would do to me! What…the men will do to me!"

"You have no choice, Elena," Mason said. "If you refuse, I'll make sure to make that phone call…"

At that, Elena stopped dead. "No. You wouldn't…"

"Try me," Mason hissed. "One phone call, Elena. One." He took out his phone.

"No!" Elena screamed, "I'll do whatever you want. Please."

"_Good. Tomorrow you will meet your first customer_."

* * *

A huge thanks to Vamp Chick 73 for pointing out some errors in this chapter. Thanks!

I personally cried while writing this chapter. I just hate it when Elena suffers, I love her way too much haha! But I really had to include these scenes. Trust me, it's the last time, because they are extremely hard and difficult to write, since a thing I can't stand is physical abuse.

So, we learned that the men Mason invited and Mason are partners in a business, a business which, as you might've guessed, involves prostitution. **(Don't worry, story won't get too dark, there will only be some mentions!)**

We also learnt that Mason has something to threaten Elena with.

Please review, I hope you liked it, and if you want, check out my facebook page Livebreathevampires' fanfiction .


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N **Thank you for your awesome 50 reviews!

**Had to update again because of a bug. Sorry!**

Please read the following carefully:

**May I remind you that this story is completely fictitious. I know I said this a million times (And I'm sorry that I have to keep repeating it) but I don't want to hurt or offend anyone with my writing. The story is 100% fiction and imagination. There is no links between this story, its characters and places mentioned and the real world. The characters are NOT based on real people, and the hotel name mentioned in this chapter doesn't make any reference to hotels in the real world, even if, by coincidence, there is in fact a hotel with the same name. The story is also set in a fictitious world to avoid the unnecessary complaints about certain laws, especially those involving clubs and prostitution, each country is different so I'm going with my own direction.**

**I don't own anything and "The Vampire Diaries" rights go to the CW, LJ Smith and whoever is making a profit. **

**A special thanks goes to my beta Cdaye8184, it's great that you are finally betaing this story. As usual, lots of love :) xx**

**Please read and review, I wish to get 100 reviews by Chapter 9 or 10 since I always reach 100 by those chapters! :)**

* * *

Elena couldn't sleep. Her head was pounding, and her back was black and blue, making her wince whenever she tossed and turned. Mason was sleeping soundly next to her now, and she looked at him with anger and hate in her eyes.

This was all her fault. She should've never fallen for him. She felt so stupid.

But then, another side of Elena spoke. She was young when she met him-Only sixteen years old. He had tricked her like he had tricked the other girls. At least she wasn't forced into a brothel like they were; because according to Mason's men, she had always been Mason's favourite... which had to count for something, right?

It didn't mean that it was easy. She was forced to dance in The Underworld, forced to see the mens' lust when they looked at her. It was true, the club was in the underground and illegal, but everyone knew who she was. Elena knew that everyone was aware of the club and who runs it. The problem was that Mason's 'business' and the things that they did were feared, even by the police.

Elena couldn't blame them for not closing down the club and throwing their asses in jail. The organized crime Mason was into even had their men working within the police stations, keeping an eye on that poor soul who decides to work on finding Mason's entire organization crime. It didn't end well for the police who decided to investigate.

She knew that Mason had murdered, raped and kidnapped women and young girls in order to get what he wanted. The thought of that scared Elena half to death every time she looked at him but she couldn't exactly do anything about it. His wrath, his words-Those were enough to make Elena's blood run cold and make every hair on her body stand tall with fear. He had no compassion, and he used everything within reach to get what he always wanted; money. The things she'd seen him do over the year for money... were not worth repeating to anybody. Elena tried to forget them, but oftentimes had recurring nightmares that haunted her the only time of day she could ever find solace.

And Elena too had fallen into being the victim after falling for his looks, for his sweet words and innocent baby face. She should've know it was all just a façade but she'd been naïve anyway. She had been living this life for a year now, constantly beaten and physically abused. Yet she couldn't do anything to stop it; because she had no one to help her... not anymore.

Her life was controlled by him. He expected her to go to work, to dance and to entertain, and then she had to give him all of her earnings. Whenever he was feeling generous, he'd give her a small amount of money to buy a three day's lunch; but other than that, Elena lived in poverty, because she had nothing of her own, except for those little tips she had managed to hide in that small doll. She knew that if he ever found out about those tips he'd kill her. The worst thing was that then he'd blame her for not having a well-kept apartment, or for serving him pasta instead of fine meat whenever he came for dinner but it obviously wasn't her fault when she could hardly afford a loaf of bread for herself-let alone an entrée or a three course meal for him.

Elena sighed, remembering what she had been through. She had no privacy; no rights; nothing. He'd come and go whenever he pleased, without notice or without excuse, and to top it all up, he'd get mad if she wasn't at home when he arrived. She was living in jail basically except with zero free time or visitors.

For months Elena had tried to shut herself off, to act as if she had no feelings whatsoever. It seemed easier, trying not to feel anything. Emotions made her weak, and she had to face it-Crying wasn't going to solve anything. Being emotionless and dead on the inside was easy, and it helped her keep her 'life' and 'work' separate.

Until now, that was.

Her fear had just been confirmed, the fear of becoming like other girls-A prostitute. What will he do to her now? Will he lock her up in a brothel, and make her forget what sunlight looks like? Will he let her starve like they did to other girls? She didn't want to know. She couldn't!

Tears started to form in Elena's eyes, and she had this urge to get away from him, to try to escape this tragic fate. She didn't want this. She didn't deserve any of this! She was a good girl, her parents had raised her right! She was just a victim in all of this, a girl who had walked right into the lion's den, a girl who ended up with the wrong guy.

Mason turned in his sleep and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tightly to him.

_Typical,_ Elena thought. He was possessive even in his sleep. She would forever cringe at his touch, even knowing full well he couldn't do anything to her in his sleep state.

Elena tried to close her eyes again, and for the first time in so long she wished that her eyes will never open again. She wished that her death would be simple as this.

* * *

When the morning rays gently caressed Elena's face, Elena yawned and stretched her arms, surprised that she had managed to fall asleep. Mason was looking at her with those beautiful eyes of his; having an unreadable expression on his face. It was then that Elena realized that today…today was different. Her life was about to change because of this man, this monster.

"How are you?" He asked quietly.

Elena couldn't even answer him. Instead, she got out of bed and put on a nightgown, running a hand through her messy hair.

"You knew this was going to happen someday." Mason stated.

"I know, I just kept hoping that you see me more than an object," Elena answered automatically as she leaned against the dressing table, trying to hide her tears.

Mason sighed. "Your crying isn't going to affect my decision, Elena. You know what is expected from you. In a few years, maybe you'll even come to like this job."

"Job?" Elena raised her arms. "This isn't a fucking job. I am being forced to do something that I never intended to do! You took everything away from me, Mason. Everything."

"You have to remember that you were the one who came to me, not the other way round!"

"Because you tricked me!" Elena said, her eyes burning. "You found me when I was at my weakest and you took full fucking advantage of that!"

"It doesn't change the facts," Mason came to stand in front of her and grabbed her face roughly. "Now I suggest that you get dressed and shut up before I'll have to unbuckle my belt again."

Elena let a few tears stream down her cheek as she hesitantly went to pick something to wear. The clothing disgusted her, but she knew that it wasn't going to make any difference. She had to do what he told her.

"W-Where?" She finally asked as Mason continued to watch her dress.

"The Luxury hotel," Mason said quietly. "Room 126. He'll be expecting you tonight."

That thought made Elena feel sick. This man, this 'customer', hadn't even seen her yet, and he wanted to sleep with her.

"Just do whatever he asks you to do," He continued as if he was talking about something which was innocuous. "Don't ask any questions. Customers hate it when you ask them about their personal lives. If he wants, he'll tell you his name, but you do not get to ask for it."

Elena blinked several times.

"It is also important that you don't tell him your real name," He continued. "Your name from now on is Candice. The customer knows that this isn't your real name, but this is a safe code that we practice, to protect the data of our people and the customers. Your name might change according to customers."

Mason sighed. "It's all very basic really. The company will take care of your needs afterwards, so you don't have to worry about pregnancy or any other stuff for that matter. But you do not get to ask the man to provide any form of protection. Got it?"

Elena nodded, her body trembling.

"I hope that you understand what I'm saying, Elena. These customers work hand in hand with us. If you do not obey, he has the right to use violence to get you to. So it's wise to be a good girl and you should be home in an hour or two." He cleared his throat.

"Make sure he'll pay you before you leave. Staying over for the night costs two hundred dollars extra. This doesn't happen often, but if it does, then you have to stay the night. In that case, all expenses have to be paid by him. He's a regular customer of ours, and he always trusts our choice of women."

"H-How much?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"One thousand dollars," Mason said. "Not less."

Elena let out a small cry. Tonight, she was going to lose her virginity to a strange man for one thousand dollars, money that wasn't even going to be hers.

"You're selling me off for one thousand dollars?" Elena said bitterly.

Mason didn't reply.

"You know what my purity means to me, Mason," Elena said, her back towards him. "You know that, and you just don't care. I'm a person, Mason. I feel. I'm not an object you can sell. Please, don't go through with this. Don't make me…Please just don't make me do this," She begged.

"Sometimes we have to do what we don't want to do," Mason said unapologetically as Elena looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Brush your hair, Elena, and make sure that the outfit you'll be wearing tonight is ready."

He poured a glass of wine and raised it to his lips as Elena leaned against the vanity table, taking off the nightgown. She covered herself with the shirt and paused before she put it on, as she looked at Mason from the mirror.

"Will it hurt?"

"Excuse me?" Mason said.

"Will he hurt me? The man?"

His silence was confirmation enough.

* * *

At about six thirty that evening, Elena left her apartment; resigned. This was her fate now and she had to accept it. She had never planned to enter this world of darkness and evil, but she had to; because now she had no choice.

The Luxury was a cheap hotel a few minutes away from her apartment, but with her high heels on, the walk seemed longer than usual. Elena closed her eyes, trying to let go of the fact that this was where she was going to lose her virginity-In a cheap hotel room; to a stranger.

Elena had always believed in waiting until the time was right. She had also imagined that her first time was with the man who she loved; in a comfortable, queen sized bed in a clean and rose-scented room.

She had never expected this.

Elena's heart was beating fast as she took the elevator to the third floor, searching for room 126. She had to remind herself that right now, she was Candice-Not Elena. With shaky hands, she knocked on the door, but to her surprise, it swung open.

The room was big and fairly clean, not like she had expected. There was a huge bed, two nightstands, a writing desk and a small wardrobe. It also led to a balcony; and although the view wasn't excellent, she could see the city lights, reminding her of when she was free, and of the dreams she had when she was young. But now, stuck in Virginia; she knew that nothing could ever be the same. She could never go to Las Vegas or New York like she had planned. She could never party all night with her friends or with the man she loved. Nothing else mattered.

"Hello?" Elena finally asked, her legs shaking.

At that moment, the ensuite's door opened, revealing a tall, muscular man, a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"You're early," He said, taking a step out, and Elena's eyes widened, and so did his.

"You," Elena breathed out.

"I could say the same about you," He said dryly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the girl Mason sent," Elena whispered. "D-Damon, is it?"

At that, Damon rubbed his neck, clearly not expecting her. "Elena."

"You can't know my name," Elena said, frightened. "How did you know it? In the club? Why did you disappear?"

"Shh," Damon said, coming to stand in front of her, putting a finger against her lips.

At that moment, Elena froze. Because even though she had met him before…all of this didn't mean anything. He was still going to force her to have sex with him. He was still going to spit orders at her, orders which she had to obey. None of it mattered; because in the end, 'Damon' was going to hurt her.

He smirked at her and came to stand in front of her. She looked into his eyes-The bluest she had ever seen-as he pinned her to the wardrobe, attacking her lips with his own. Elena was forced to kiss him back, and even though he was the sexiest man she had ever seen, she was still feeling great sadness. But he didn't care, he continued to kiss her until her lips were swollen.

"That's a very pretty dress you're wearing," He commented. "I'm going to take it off now."

She let him take off her dress, revealing lacy maroon lingerie. He looked at her hungrily, kissing at her face and neck, his lips slowly moving down until they reached her breasts. She tried to remain still-this wasn't completely new to her-after all, Mason had abused her several times even though he had never claimed her innocence.

She let him kiss and touch her until he was on top of her on the king sized bed, pinning her down. She tried to distance herself from him, but he put her wrists next to her head, regaining control as he ran his nose up and down her neck; kissing and suckling at her skin.

"You smell amazing," he purred against her neck, keeping his rough grip on her wrists.

He slowly inched his hand down until they reached the hook of her bra, and he unhooked it with a smirk. His hands then played with the strap, pulling it just a little bit as Elena's heart started to race faster. It was when he continued to run it down her arm when she let out a small cry.

He noticed and stopped, and Elena tried to stop tears from forming. She knew that if he tells Mason, the beating she'd receive will be far worse. She didn't know this guy…All she knew about him was that he worked with them. He didn't care that these girls were suffering; and that fact didn't really make him trustable.

"Please…" Elena begged, "I can't do this. Please don't rape me."

The blue eyed man stared at her; clearly confused. Elena lay still under him as she prayed that this man had a heart.

He slowly eased his grip on her wrists and started to back away ever so slightly. Elena shivered, feeling completely exposed as he stood in front of her without saying another word.

"Get dressed," He told her, his back towards her.

Elena's eyes widened. He was letting her go? Why?

"Get up, Elena. Get dressed, and get out."

Elena nodded her head fast as she hooked back her bra, trying to cover herself. She quickly put on her clothes.

"Take the money. It's on the nightstand."

At that, Elena froze.

"Take it," He said loudly, almost a roar. "And get out."

Elena took the envelope and tucked it safely in her handbag, turning to look at him.

"You're a good man," She told him.

He didn't reply; he just continued to drink his scotch. Elena turned to leave; but as soon as she did, she heard him mutter her name.

"Elena."

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"You were being forced to do this, weren't you?"

She didn't reply.

He turned to face her. "Why…why were you so scared?"

Elena looked at him with sadness that reached her eyes. She locked them with his and let a tear slip down on her cheek. "Because I'm a virgin."


	7. Chapter 6

A.N Thank You for your wonderful reviews. Regarding certain questions about Elena's virginity and why Mason didn't have sex with her…well, let's say that there is a reason I haven't answered them yet.

Please review and read the following chapter carefully as I'll throw in some hints about what's going to come in the future ;) You probably won't notice now, but you will…when the time is right. ;)

Also, originally I started this chapter by writing about how Damon is feeling. I decided against it. **However, next chapter there will be a chapter focusing on Damon. **

**Huge thanks to my beta Cdaye8184.**

* * *

Elena didn't head home straight away, because obviously Mason would've figured that she hadn't done her 'job', Instead, she cried the entire way to the cemetery where she stayed on her knees in front of her parents' grave for hours.

"I'm sorry mom…I'm sorry dad," Elena begged. "You never wanted me to end up like this."

* * *

When Elena returned home; Mason was waiting for her on the couch.

"The money?" He asked.

Elena handed him the envelope without another word and he counted the bills one by one in front of her.

"Good." He praised her, and Elena raised her shoulders and walked to the bathroom. "How are you?" He asked her softly.

"How do you think I am?" Elena lied.

Mason didn't reply.

Elena turned to leave again, white towels in her hands. However, she turned to face him. "Why didn't you tell the customer that I was a virgin?"

At that, Mason's eyes widened. "I did."

"Didn't seem like that to me," Elena said.

"He knew it," Mason said. "I told him. That's why he paid a thousand dollars," He continued to say as if he was talking about something which didn't affect Elena.

"Why? What did he tell you?" Mason asked again.

"He just seemed surprised, that's all."

"Maybe he's a good actor, pretending to be a saint." Mason smirked.

Elena sighed and disappeared into the bathroom; getting under the warm water. Her heart was beating fast against her ribcage. It was true, Damon let her go. However that didn't change the facts, she was still going to have to lose it to one of her customers one day-very soon.

* * *

Three days passed since the incident in the motel room and nothing really changed. Elena went to work as usual, still fearing the day she'd actually be forced to prostitution again. What surprised her was that Mason didn't touch her once in those days-She had always thought that he never claimed her virginity because it was worth the money. But now, she was genuinely confused why he hadn't done anything to touch her. Not that she was complaining. She was beyond thankful that he didn't touch her like that.

Another strange thing was that she hadn't seen Damon in days either. He was no longer watching her perform in the club, and even though she didn't really know him she felt an absence in her heart. She didn't know why, but when he was watching her all she thought about was him-That she was dancing for him. Just for him.

She didn't know why she felt attracted to him in this way. She never forgot the first time he walked in the club, how suddenly there was nothing in the room except him and her. She would never forget the way the music seemed to lower and her body automatically arched sensually for him.

It was now Christmas Eve, and she knew that the club was going to be very full. She sighed as she put on her stockings and red Christmas lingerie, knowing very well that she was going to have to strip down to her underwear today, since it was considered 'a special occasion'.

The club was also decorated with a variety of Christmas themes, and when she entered Elena's heart tightened. When her parents were alive, they celebrated Christmas together as a family, and they practiced the true value of this special period by going to church together and exchanging gifts. However, in this club, there was nothing that showed the true meaning of Christmas, because all of the 'decorations' were, in fact, pictures of women in seductive red lingerie and leather.

The performance was more erotic than usual, and some drunken men even took the risk by touching her-and she was unable to stop them. Usually, Mason's "business" partners were there to stop them from touching her since that was one of the rules; but today they were obviously out with their families and their friends, unlike her, who had to perform... unlike her who didn't have another life outside the club.

Vomit crawled up her throat as she smelled the alcohol off one guy who touched her legs seductively when she bent down as part of her dance routine. She tried to pull away from him; but his grip on he

was strong as he ran one hand up her leg and put a ten dollar tip in her bra with the other; using this time to cup her breast as he moaned.

Elena stood up again, backing away slightly and this time, he let her. She didn't want to show anyone that she hated it when they touched her, that it intimated her. Just because she was an exotic dancer didn't mean that she was going to let strange men grope her. Just then, right from the corner of her eye, Elena saw him.

Damon.

And he seemed to be growling like an animal as he looked at the man who had just groped her. Could it be, that he was protective of her?

_No, Elena thought. Maybe it was because he wanted to possess her. Men don't care_, Elena thought again_. They never do. _

His gaze met hers and instantly Elena's mouth curled upwards into a small, but genuine smile. He smiled back at her, his blue eyes looking through her as he walked towards her and brushed his hands against hers.

"The Resort," He breathed against her face. "Room 98. Everything's settled."

Elena had no choice other than to nod her head. Even though he had let her go last time; she still had to obey, because she didn't know what he might do. She knew that if he tells Mason that she didn't sleep with him; it would end badly for her. So she had to comply.

Damon kept watching her the entire night until she disappeared backstage, changing into something warmer. When she returned, she found that he was gone however he had left a fifty dollar tip and a note.

Room 98, Elena. I'll be expecting you-D.

Elena hurriedly picked up the money and used it to call for a taxi, leading her to The Resort, one of the most expensive hotels around. She went to the second floor and knocked patiently. This time, Damon opened it.

"Hey," He said softly. In the thirty minutes she had taken to change and arrive, he had shaved and showered and was smelling good. In fact, his scent almost made her dizzy.

"Hi," Elena said, unsure of what to do or say. She had no idea what his intentions were. It almost frightened her.

He moved to the side and motioned for her to come in, and she took small steps, her heart beating fast against her ribcage. Surely he wouldn't force her to have sex with him, after he let her go, right? However she still couldn't be sure. She stopped in the middle of the room-It was luxurious and nothing she had ever seen before. There was a huge, ensuite bathroom with a huge bath and Jacuzzi, along with white cotton towels. The main room consisted of a queen sized bed with satin sheets, a vanity, a writing desk and a huge tv screen. It was also decorated with the finest curtains and also had a sitting area with very expensive paintings. However, what fascinated Elena was the huge balcony and huge glass doors with an amazing view of the city and a swimming pool underneath, which was lit up and making a great difference in the scenery.

"May I take your coat?" Damon asked politely, and she complied and let him hang it. She felt vulnerable without the thickness of her coat on, and she felt so small compared to him.

"You might be wondering why I asked you here tonight," Damon said, his voice smooth as silk. "I promise you that my intentions are good. Care to sit down?"

However Elena was lost, watching the amazing scenery.

"Perhaps we can sit there?" Damon suggested, pointing at the table and chairs in the balcony. "But in that case, you better put your coat on. It's freezing outside."

Elena complied and they sat around the table. Without warning, Damon handed her the menu. "They specialize in meat." He told her simply.

"It's 1.30 am," Elena said. "I don't think…"

"I can be persuasive," Damon smirked.

Elena, however, settled for a plate of penne with chicken and white sauce, something she was not allowed to have back at home. He ordered the same, and within minutes, they were served two delicious plates of pasta and red wine. They didn't mutter a single word, instead they just continued to eat. When she drank her wine, Damon filled her glass again. The silence was peaceful actually, not a trace of awkwardness between them although there should've been lots.

"Thanks for the food," Elena said when they finally finished.

"Don't mention it." Damon said, ordering a chocolate cake. He continued to sip his wine and Elena started to feel slightly uncomfortable. She still didn't understand why he had asked her to come here.

A few minutes later, a waiter set the chocolate cake in the middle of the table and Damon handed him a tip, before he turned to her and placed a slice on her plate.

"Thanks, but I can't eat that," Elena said politely.

"Why not?"

"It's better if I don't," Elena insisted, scared that she'll put on another kilogram. Not only did she experience physical and sexual abuse from Mason, but also mental abuse as well. He had her weighed daily and everytime she gained a kilogram, he'd unbuckle his belt and use it on her without mercy.. He was scared that she'll become fat, despite her almost being underweight.

"Just have a piece," Damon said again. "You need sugar, you know." And unwillingly, Elena gave in to temptation and bit into the cake. "It's good," She said, smiling at last.

Damon nodded. "Do you know why I asked you here tonight, Elena?"

"No," Elena admitted.

"Last time…you begged me to stop," He told her. "You also told me that you were a virgin. Tell me, Elena. Are you being forced to do this?"

"You already asked me that last time," Elena said. "And I…I don't want to talk about it."

"I can help you, you know," Damon said. "All you have to do is say the words."

"I don't need any help," Elena replied. "I'm quite fine, thank you." She stood up.

"Thank you for dinner, Damon. However I don't see any point in staying. As you can see, I'm fine. Happy Christmas."

She turned to leave.

"I saw the bruises, Elena," Damon said. "On your back."

At that, Elena stopped dead.

"Why aren't you letting me in?"

"Because you're one of them!" Elena yelled. "You're one of them. You buy girls. You knew that I was a virgin. Mason told me he told you-There is no point in acting like you're the good guy because you're still one of them. You still come to the club and watch me dance. Tell me, Damon, are you married?"

He had been serious the entire time however he smirked a little at the last question. "No. I'm definitely not married."

"There is no point in telling you my life story because you can't do anything about it. I'm still going to have to perform and sleep with men I don't know for money, and there is nothing anyone can do without it."

"Why don't you just leave then?" Damon asked, "If you're unhappy…and if you're not forced…"

"I never said that either!" Elena said, a tear threatening to spill. "It doesn't matter, Damon. It's my fate."

"Have you ever considered running?" Damon said finally.

"Yes." She breathed out. "Why don't you do it, then?" As if it was that simple. HA, she almost barked at the thought of it being so easy.

Elena turned to face him, tears slipping down her cheeks. She hated crying in front of men, yet alone in front of strange men who _purchased_ girls. However, she couldn't help it, and this man didn't seem that cruel.

"Because he has my baby sister."

* * *

**Please review and help me reach 100 by Chapter 9/10 as it is always my target and it means a lot to me. Also, may I remind you that this is not the usual, sweet Damon ready to help Elena story. There will be a long process-And we can see that Elena doesn't trust Damon and she isn't letting him in. Hint: She's probably right. That's all I'm saying. **

**Catch you on the flip side.**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is from Damon's perspective of things.

Shoutout to PorkChopSmall for helping me with this chapter. Check out her stories! Thank you Becky.

* * *

_Please, you have to help me, this is not my true face. _

_A Lesson never learned, Asking Alexandria._

* * *

Damon looked at the young girl in front of him, his eyes wide at the new information. The girl, Elena, was now crying and quivering, hugging herself. For a moment Damon felt bad for her, but he knew that he had to keep it cool.

"What?" He asked her, his voice still void of emotion.

"He h-has Emily," Elena said between sobs, "He's holding her hostage. She's just four years old. I'm expected to do whatever he says or he'll kill her," She continued bitterly. "I tried, Damon. I tried to hide my feelings and pretend that I don't feel anything. But I do. I hate it-My job, my life…I just hate it. All this time…I tried to convince myself that I don't feel anything, that I'll just be a heartless whore. But I can't. I do feel."

Elena wiped away her tears. "I have to go, Damon. I can't stay here any longer."

She made a move for the door, but he caught her arm swiftly, pulling her back against his body, gripping it violently.

"I'm not going to let you go," Damon said slowly, however his voice was firm. "You're going to spend the night with me. I have already arranged everything."

"No," Elena said defiantly, pulling her arm back and away from him.

"You're staying here, and that's final," Damon said coolly, his voice not up for discussion, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I don't want to stay here with you! Please…just let me go," Elena pleaded.

"I'm the one in charge here, Elena," He said evenly. "I am paying for this evening and I want to at least get some of the money's worth."

Damon grabbed her arm again, but she snatched it away from him.

"No!" Elena screamed as she was raising her fist to punch him, but he caught her blow with perfect ease.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her pathetic attempt to attack him. She kept squirming and pushing her fist forward which only infuriated him more. Damon squeezed her fist cruelly as his angry eyes stared down into hers, his body leaning in towards hers. He could hear her breathing hitch as he came closer to her, her breasts crushed against his rock hard chest as she panicked. The swell of her breasts was visible from the top of her shirt and Damon couldn't resist as his hungry eyes lingered on them.

She exhaled pitifully and he drew her closer and closer to him.

"Don't ever, ever do that again" Damon said deadly, his eyes burning into hers.

Elena exhaled pitifully and Damon felt her quivering, her shaky breath fanning his face. Good, he wanted to scare her. If it would knock some sense into that beautiful head of hers, then his mission was accomplished. To prove how serious he was, he gave Elena a slight push, making her fall back into the sofa. She let out a yelp, curling in to herself, refusing to meet his gaze.

_He couldn't be soft. He couldn't let her past or her situation change the nature of his work here._

Damon noticed that she was holding her arm delicately, seeing the faint impressions that his grip had made on her arm. He mentally cursed himself, knowing that she was going to have a bruise now because of his supernatural strength. He hated the fact that he had marked her in the same painful way that her boss had.

Still, he tried to remain composed and in control.

"Now get your ass in the other room, now, before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you there myself."

Unwillingly, Elena bowed her head. Damon knew that she had to obey, because if he decided to tell Mason that one of his whores was disobeying, Elena would have to pay harshly.

"There is a sofa bed in the office. You can sleep there," He continued, turning into his usual, cold and cocky self.

"Why?" Elena asked, her voice breaking. "Why do you want me here?"

"That doesn't concern you," He said, almost harshly. "I am the one paying, and you have no right to question my demands." His voice was soft yet dangerous.

"But-"

"No more questions!" He snapped loudly. "Bed. Now."

She flinched at his tone, but Elena slowly rose from the sofa, and Damon held one of her arms in case she stumbled. They went through the main doors and Damon picked the empty room beside his own for her to sleep in. The sofa in the office was bigger and a lot more comfortable than the living room. Plus, there were glass paneled windows on either side of the door, allowing some light to shine in from the hallway.

In the next room, Elena sat down on the couch, her eyes and head down, trying to be obedient. Damon pulled her shoes off and nudged her down, grabbing some covers from a cupboard and pulling them over her.

"Now sleep." He commanded, moving to turn off the hallway light and plunge the room in to darkness.

"Wait!" Elena shouted, stopping Damon in his action. "C-can you leave that light on…p-please?"

He narrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Why?"

She swallowed thickly. "B-because I'm scared of the d-dark."

Damon's features softened. He felt bad now; he didn't mean to make her cry. Perhaps he'd been too harsh. She looked like a wounded kitten. But still he just didn't understand her sometimes.

"Just get some sleep." He spoke softly, closing the door and leaving the light on.

* * *

Damon couldn't sleep that night, not when he knew that Elena Gilbert was sleeping soundly on his couch.

He stood up and went to stand in front of the huge glass doors as he sipped on a glass of scotch, looking at the brunette beauty who was smiling in her sleep. It was the only time he managed to get a glimpse of the real Elena Gilbert.

This situation was confusing to him. For one, he never thought that this girl could've been a virgin, and after she had said that little word she confused him to no end. He didn't know if he was going to be able to go through with his plan. And then, hearing her mention her little sister made things a lot worse.

He looked at her and sighed. He knew what he was signing up for when he accepted the deal, yet he didn't know that it was going to be this difficult. He had mistaken her for a common, heartless whore when in reality she was just a victim.

Closing the door softly, in order to not wake her, Damon walked into the small office. He smiled as he looked at her sleeping body on the couch.

He kneeled in front of her and stroked her face gently. "Oh, Elena. What am I going to do with you?"

He sighed, reflecting about everything that happened in the past few days. He cared about the stupid human and he couldn't deny it. If he didn't care, he would've slept with her by now, by force if he had to. Yet he couldn't do it, not when he looked at those beautiful, puppy eyes.

He had to admit it. She was breath taking. Her face was relaxed and perfect. Her long hair was sprawled on top of the pillow and her long, tanned legs were curled up under the thick blanket. He leaned forwards, staring at her face. He could hear the blood running through her veins, and he was tempted.

The evidence of her inner fire was showing too, and he felt the _signs_ the first day he walked into the club. He could still remember the way the air seemed to spin as he looked into her eyes, the robotic feeling of moving closer to her as she swayed her hips for him. He could still remember the feeling of her against his hands, and the way he was forced and drawn to her. He knew by first glance that it was her. _She was his next target._

And she knew that she felt the_ signs_ too, because there was no way in hell that she was performing that way for other men as well. He knew it. He knew the look in _their_ eyes. She was hypnotized by him like he was hypnotized by her. It was something that he had never felt before, since _they_ usually felt hypnotized by him, not the other way round.

Yet this girl was different, and that was scaring him.

Then, he remembered the rage he had felt when he saw those men stalking her that night she left the club late at night, and the way the girl had screamed when they tried to rape her. He knew that he couldn't leave her there, not when he was watching her from the shadows. So he had stepped in and killed the bastards before rushing Elena to the nearest hospital, making sure that she was okay before he covered all her payments.

He sighed heavily, letting his finger softly stroke her hair that was hanging down the side of the pillow. He stopped when he noticed her shiver in her sleep. He pulled the blanket up over her neck, and she stopped shivering.

A part of him wanted to lie down next to her and hold her body against his, but of course, he couldn't. It wasn't in his nature to care. But, still, there was a small part of him that wanted to feel something, and it scared him.

_What have I gotten myself into,_ he thought as he continued to drink his scotch.

* * *

It was nine am and Damon decided that it was time to wake Elena up; so he brought her a cup of coffee and called her name. When she didn't reply, Damon got annoyed and shook her, a bit roughly because her eyes shot open.

"It's time to wake up," He said, keeping his voice as demanding as possible.

She nodded and raised, half sleepily as she took the cup from him, raising it to her lips. Damon took a seat and started to read the newspaper, not paying any more attention to the girl on his couch, another glass of scotch in his hands.

He could feel Elena's timid gaze on him, but refused to acknowledge her, pretending that there was something far more interesting in the paper. However, out of the corner of his eye line he watched her stress out, letting out a long and heavy yawn. She seemed slightly more relaxed, like she had just woken up from the best night sleep ever. He saw the dark splashes of purple, yellow and blue that littered her back through the material of her dress, some of the bruises bleeding out on to her ribs. Not to mention the red mark on her arm from last night.

He cringed.

"Merry Christmas," She said softly after a while, offering him a small smile.

"I don't believe in Christmas," Damon said shortly, noticing the hurt expression in her face at the coldness of his tone.

"Oh…I'm s-sorry," Elena whimpered and dropped her gaze, embarrassed now.

He glared at her for a moment, before throwing the paper down on the coffee table and storming out of the room. He went to the balcony, running a hand through his face an in his hair, trying to take control of himself again.

He heard Elena knocked tentatively at the door.

"What." Damon sounded annoyed and it came out more of a statement than a question.

He heard the door handle turn, but didn't bother turning around to look at her. He listened to her shaky heart beat as she stepped out on to the balcony.

"I'm s-sorry if I'm disturbing you," Elena murmured quietly.

Damon rolled his eyebrows, looking at her finally. She still dressed in her outfit from last night, only this time she had wrapped a blanket around her arms tight, shielding herself from the breeze.

"You are." He said bluntly, taking around swig of his drink.

"I- I'm sorry." She stammered.

"Stop saying sorry. You sound like a broken record." Damon growled. "What do you want?"

Elena slowly took a step back from him, her face staring at the floor. "C-Can I use your s-shower?" She just managed to squeak out.

"Yes, you can, but I want you dressed and ready to leave in twenty minutes." Damon said casually, not taking his eyes off her for a second as she disappeared back inside.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Elena asked finally.

She had not spoken a word since meeting Damon in the reception area, obediently following him out of the hotel and to the awaiting car at the front of the building. It was a blue, Camaro convertible in mint condition. He opened the door for her, before sliding in to the driver's side.

"Has anyone ever told you that you speak too much?" Damon scoffed as he started the engine.

She blushed. "I've heard it a couple of times…"

He scoffed again but didn't answer her.

The trip was silent, with only the hum of the engine making the awkwardness just about bearable. Elena kept her eyes to the side, aimlessly staring out of the window as she leaned back against the seat and she visibly relaxed.

"Enjoying the view?" Damon asked after a while.

"Yeah." She replied absently.

They drove for three more hours and Damon slowed the car down, taking a right turn heading down a long stretch of road through with many different diners on the sides, until Damon stopped the car in front of a luxurious restaurant. He opened the door for her again and offered her his hand, which she took.

"Come," He told her, his voice stern and controlled, and Elena followed him dutifully as a waiter led them to a table. Damon tightened his grip on Elena to the point of actually hurting her when he saw the waiter staring at her.

"Would you like something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"We'll have a bottle of white wine for now." Damon dismissed as the waiter handed them the menu.

Damon watched as Elena read the expensive food menu, and he noticed that she had never heard of such food items.

"Oysters Rockefeller," He said after a while. "It's a great dish."

Elena nodded, still analysing the menu. "I'll have that, then."

"What about the main course?"

"Ehm…I'll have the roast duck, please."

Damon called the waiter and ordered two of everything.

The sat in silent for a long while, Elena staring down at her cutlery as the waited for their food to arrive. He watched her intently, noting her small habits of curling her hair between her fingers and biting her bottom lip. She even scratched her arm multiply times, even though Damon knew that she didn't have an itch at all, she was rubbing the bruise that was inflicted by him.

When their food finally arrived, Elena took her time with the meal, savouring every flavour and texture.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Elena asked Damon softly. "You don't even know me."

"That is where you're wrong," He said, popping one of the starter bruschetta in his mouth.

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What?"

"Forget it," Damon sighed, turning to look at her. "Is it so wrong for a man to decide to take a beautiful woman out for lunch?"

"In our situation? Yes, it is."

"And why is that?" He purred.

"I'm an exotic dancer, Damon. And a whore," She told him as if she was talking about someone else. "We're not friends or together in any way. What is it that you want from me?"

"Why should I want anything from you?"

"Because everyone wants to get paid for an act of kindness," Elena sighed, trying to calm herself. "I know that."

"You have terrible views on life, Miss Gilbert."

"No, Damon," Elena replied. "I've been through more crap than anyone else. Trust me when I tell you that no one does anything without expecting something in return. I don't trust anyone. Trust got me to the position I'm in today."

"What the hell happened to you?" Damon whispered, leaning across the table. "What made you become this way?"

"I didn't ask you to get to know me, Damon. You were supposed to fuck me and throw me out on my ass like many other men do to people like me. I never asked for this. I have already spilled more than enough about my personal life."

Damon didn't say anything.

Elena took a few, deep breaths. "This is just all a mistake. I should've told Mason the truth. I need to tell him the truth."

"Oh, yeah?" Damon asked sarcastically, "What do you think he'll do to you then, if you decide to spill?"

Elena bit her lip, and Damon knew that he was right.

The waiter came and served them their main course and they started to eat without another word. Elena had never tasted such expensive food and wine before and she appreciated the moment, because she knew that it was probably the first and last time she was going to eat in a restaurant.

Time passed by quickly and after they had their dessert, Damon left a hundred and fifty dollars on the table as he motioned for her to follow him.

"I'll drive you back home," He told her without looking at her.

"Thanks for lunch," She said, after all, she was still polite, and he _had _taken her out for lunch, something that surprised her.

"Yeah, don't mention it," He said coldly as he started the engine once again.

* * *

When they finally returned to town, Damon gave Elena the three large boxes, which were wrapped in a simple brown wrapping paper. Nothing too special, but it was all he could gather on short notice.

"These are for you," He told her.

Elena hesitantly opened the parcel, seeming afraid of what was inside, but she gasped when she saw a necklace made of diamonds. She felt her eyes widen at the slight, gently running the tip of her finger over the necklace. It was flawless in design and completely captivating.

"Oh my God," She whispered. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Open the other two," He spoke gently, for once.

She opened the second box and found a journal, and the third consisted of a couple of books.

"Thank you," She told him after a while. "I didn't expect…"

"I know," He said, cutting her off as he took out a white envelope. "This is yours as well."

Elena opened the envelope and found two thousand dollars.

"The night cost 1,200 dollars," Elena said. "Why did you give me two thousand?"

"Just take it and stop asking questions," Damon snapped.

Elena nodded her head, swallowing. "Thank you, Damon."

He gave her a small smirk. "Use it wisely, Miss Gilbert."

"Not just for this." She spoke softly. "Just…thank you for everything."

Damon watched her intently, wondering what the hell she was on about. He hadn't thought he'd done anything for her really. Sure, he had taken her out to lunch and given her a few gifts, but that was pretty much it. He wondered why she was staring at him with that sparkle in her eye, a light he hadn't seen before since meeting her, starting at him like he had just saved her life.

He nodded. "You're welcome."

Damon felt a lump form in his throat. He felt sorry for her, plain and simple. Her quality of life was pitiful to what she should be living. She was so gentle and sweet that he wondered how any sort of man could use his belt on her. It made him want to rip the son-of-a-bitch to pieces, feed him some blood and start the process all over again.

"Can I go now?" Elena said in a small voice, surprising him cleared his throat, holding open the suite door for her. "Of course. It was lovely seeing you again, Elena." He said, smirking.

"Bye, Damon," She smiled, tightening her jacket around her body as she stepped out in to the hall.

He could faintly hear her walk into the lift, signaling that she was gone again, leaving him completely alone. He drove back into his hotel room, crashing out on the bed when he finally arrived. He felt strange and different. He couldn't be bothered to move and so he decided he would just lie there and drink and sleep like that with his clothes on. And then he thought about Elena. Poor Elena.

He realised that he suddenly felt awful about all of this and Elena's situation. He figured that she was likely to receive a punishment now for arriving home late, and it was entirely his fault. Guilt started prodding at his un-dead heart when he came to terms with the fact he had just let her walk out the door and back to her shit life.

She didn't deserve that. Out of everyone Damon had ever known she was the one who, without a doubt, didn't deserve what was happening to her, and yet there he was, still proceeding with his _plans. _

_Oh Elena, _Damon thought, _"What are you doing to me?"_

* * *

So we can finally see that Damon's up to something which involves Elena, however as many of you can tell, he is also starting to feel guilty even though he's acting harsh with her.

**Next chapter: Elena returns home to a drunk Mason. Things go to a different direction when Elena has to face another "customer".**

Reviews? Please, help me reach 100.


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow! Reached and passed 100 reviews by Chapter 8! My newest record ever. Thank you guys. I really love you!**

**Huge thanks to PorkChopSmall for helping me out! Check out her stories!**

**Please read these warnings carefully: This story is rated M for smut, DARK themes involving prostitution and drug use. **

**Note 2: Many people are asking about the nature of Damon and Elena's Relationship. I don't want to spoil the story however I intend for this story to be different and not the usual Damon-loves-Elena-almost-instantly story. I want this to be a story full of heartbreak, gaining and losing trust, and mind games. Damon DOES have a plan INVOLVING ELENA and it is NOT good. I'm saying this because I do not want to dissapoint people who read my usual "HAPPY" stories. There WILL be a happy ending in this one, however it's going to be a hell of a ride. :)**

**Thank You for your incredible support.**

* * *

_They say it all breaks down to keeping your feet on the ground._

_Asking Alexandria, "Closure"._

* * *

Elena took a deep breath as she quickly took 800 dollars and hid them in her handbag, making sure to put a lot of items to cover them. She then seemed unconvinced and decided to keep 700, with the excuse that a customer had left her a hundred dollar tip besides the average 1,200 "Christmas" fee.

With shaky hands and feet Elena opened the door that lead to her apartment; hoping that Mason wasn't there, however she wasn't so lucky.

She smelled the alcohol and cigarettes way before she saw him. And he wasn't drunk enough to not notice her either.

"Elena," He sang-song as he leant against the couch.

Elena closed the door as she walked over to him, making sure to keep a straight posture, because she knew that he wanted her perfect.

"You're late," He told her quietly. "Why?"

"The customer…" Elena started to say.

"Ah, don't give me the customer crap again, Elena," He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"It's the truth," Elena whispered, flinching away from him a little.

"Sit down," Mason ordered her, and when she remained standing he grabbed her arm roughly and forced her down.

He placed a hand on her thigh and started to move his hand up and down, stroking her. Elena's eyes remained closed and he purred, taking great pleasure in the way her little body shook at his touch. He made sure that with every stroke, his hand pushed the hem of her dress higher, almost exposing her thong underneath.

His face then moved closer to her neck. "Where's the money?" He asked her, licking the column of her throat.

"H-Here," Elena stammered, giving him a total of one thousand, three hundred dollars. "He gave me a hundred dollar tip. It's all here."

"Ah, so finally you've decided to become a good little whore and obey your master," He smirked, hooking her finger around her thong before snapping it back into place. "I'm glad you didn't lie to me, Elena. Because if I ever find out that you have money…" He dug his nails into her thigh and Elena winced, gritting her teeth. "You'll be…sorry."

Elena understood, nodding her head as her eyes remained closed, terrified of what he may do if he ever found out. As long as he didn't find out, she knew she'd be okay. But, then again, Mason knew everything and she had no doubt that he'd find out eventually. She couldn't wait until she hid her money in the doll, the only object that protected her money. She always hoped that one day she could use those tips to start a new life with her little sister.

Mason then moved closer to cup her jaw. "Lean back for me."

Unwillingly Elena leant back against the couch, fearing the worst. Mason pinned her down with his body and ran his tongue over her skin, leaving a hot trail of goose bumps over her skin. She hated this, knowing that it was his form of 'punishment' for her.

"You've been a very bad girl today, Miss Gilbert. You know I don't appreciate it when you're late."

"I told you, it wasn't m-my…"

"Don't talk back to your master, Elena," He chided her, gripping her cheeks harshly. "Spread your legs for me."

She fought back tears as she started to unclench her thighs, however he gripped them and roughly spread them apart. Elena let out a small cry at the pressure, her body still not used to the forcefulness of his actions. He sat in between her legs and rolled her dress up, kissing her just above her waistline, continuing his journey towards her breasts.

"Don't worry, Elena," Mason said, "I don't want anything to do with a filthy whore."

He lightly nipped at her skin as Elena held back tears. How dare he call her that when she was in this position because of him? However she knew she wasn't a whore…at least for now. She hadn't slept with anyone, but the insult still stung, reminding her of what she was soon to become for real.

"Well…not _anything_ anything," He winked as he pinned her arms roughly above her head and kissed her on the lips. "I should really punish you for arriving home late. But, since I'm not in the mood…I'm going to use another technique today."

He forced her off the couch and on her knees, by her hair, and positioned her over the coffee table. Elena shirked, but silenced when Mason slapped her back cruelly. Pain radiated in her back, which made her other bruises throb. She knew she back was going to be marked with yet another bruise.

"Stay there," Mason ordered her, grinning. "And keep your eyes down."

Elena hurriedly nodded as she willed herself to be strong. He seemed to be putting a plastic bag on the coffee table, however, she wasn't sure. He drank another glass of scotch as he stared at the bag with a smile on his face, before moving towards her.

"Come," He ordered her, "Stay on your knees."

Elena tried her best to walk over to him in the state she was in, however her eyes widened in horror when she saw the plastic bag on the coffee table and the white powder that covered a generous part of it.

_No…!_

"Sniff it," He ordered her.

"Mason don't," Elena begged, trying to back away from the scene. "You know I've never touched a drug in my life."

"Well, you're part of the team now aren't you?" Mason smirked as he grabbed her head and pressed it against his jeans, his arousal prominent against her cheek, making her gag. "Submit completely, Elena. Or sniffing the drug isn't the only thing I'm going to make you do today. After all, you do look…appealing there, on your knees in front of me."

"Mason please…Haven't you hurt me enough?" She cried, her scalp burning from the pain when he yanked her hair.

"I said sniff it!" Mason pulled her hair, hard. "Or little Emily is going to pay."

"No, don't hurt her," Elena begged him as she wiped away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. "I'll do it. Just please, don't hurt her."

"I'm waiting," He said cruelly as he released her, and Elena moved closer to the table as she eyed the drug through watery eyes. This couldn't be happening!

She closed her eyes, taking hold of the rolled up dollar bill and sniffed, the drug filling her nose instantly as she panted and coughed. It was burning, not only her throat but her eyes as well. She felt was if she were choking, fearing that she hadn't taken the drug properly. Elena panicked and tried to back away, but Mason gripped her neck tightly, holding her in place. He leant behind her, breathing deeply as he pushing her towards the white powder.

"All of it," He whispered, venomously in her ear. "I want my fucking table clean."

* * *

Elena laid still on her stomach as the monster put his shirt on.

Shortly after he forced her to sniff the drug, Mason had thrown her on the couch, flipping her on her stomach like she was a sack of potatoes. He then proceeded to do what he always did when he was angry, only this time, he was rough. Way too rough. Elena didn't even have the strength to move. Her body ached, feeling nothing but pain in her muscles.

"Get dressed," He said as he struggled to button up his jeans.

Robotically Elena put on her clothes, her eyes never meeting his. Her body and mind just felt so weak! She'd always been hold that taking something could make you feel free and happy, like nothing mattered. But it wasn't true. Her insides were screaming out and she could hear the blood gushing in her ears. Just pain and hurt…nothing more.

"You're booked for tonight, and for tomorrow afternoon too." Mason told her simply, lighting a cigarette. "The customer will be coming here at ten sharp."

Elena's eyes widened in fear. "T-Tonight?"

"Yes," Mason replied, taking a drag and blowing the smoke in her face. "Tonight."

Elena coughed, shifting away from him. "And why is he coming here?"

"Because he's the customer, and we always aim to fulfill his needs, understand?" He growled, gripping her jaw tightly. "It shouldn't matter."

But to Elena it did. This man had taken everything from her, the least he could do was try to keep her life and her job separate. The fact that she was going to work in her own apartment was making her feel uneasy. However, she knew that she couldn't do anything because technically, Mason was the one who purchased the apartment.

"He will not be staying the night." Mason continued. "He's a very loyal customer and also a friend of mine. In fact, he came to me personally, something which doesn't occur often. I want you to take good care of him and I want you to give him a free lap dance. If he tells me that he was unsatisfied, I shall punish you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course, sir," Elena nodded, her body trembling.

"Remember, Elena," Mason told her keeping his voice neutral, "The customer has every right to use violence."

"I know that."

"Good. As long as we're clear."

* * *

This was it, then.

Elena tightened the dressing robe around her, desperately trying to cover the teddy Mason had made her wear for the sick customer who was going to claim her. She knew that she couldn't fight anymore, because it was going to happen.

The crimson red outfit was excruciatingly tight along her ribs, shoving her breasts up to make them appear fuller than they really were. The underwire bra was digging into her flesh and she kept having to readjust it herself. She was extremely uncomfortable in the matching G-string that was a size too small for her as well. Her legs were adorned with black fishnet stockings and the garter belts, made of lace. She cringed, remembering Mason had taken great pleasure dressing her for this evening.

She fiddled with the hem of the nightgown as she waited, trying to distract herself and calm down, but it didn't do her any good.

9:30

9:45

9:58

10.00.

She took a deep breath and willed herself to be strong. She had to obey. For Emily.

Finally there was a knock on the door and with shaky hands Elena opened it. A man in his thirties was there, and even though he wasn't bad looking and he seemed clean, Elena's breath caught in her throat. This wasn't a man she could mess with, she knew the look in their eyes.

"I was expecting you," Elena said, trying to be as 'professional' as possible. If this was bound to happen, then she'd rather do it well instead of having to face another punishment from Mason.

"Candice," He said, his tongue rolling as he came to stand in front of her, locking the door behind him, and kissed her neck. "I like the name Mason picked for you. It suits you, somehow." He let his tongue run on her pulse point. "Shall we get started then, sweet cheeks?"

Elena led him to the direction of the main bedroom, on her bed.

"Take off your clothes," He ordered her, leaning back comfortably in the armchair. "I want that free dance."

Elena took off her nightdress without hesitation, revealing the red seductive teddy she had worn for this sick bastard. She then took the man's arms and put them around her, his front pressed up against her backside as she started to twist around. She heard him hiss and push her firmly on to his growing member, groaning deeply.

Elena freaked and froze, unsure about what to do.

"Did I tell you to stop?" The man roared, biting her neck hard.

"N-no…" Elena whimpered, continuing to move her backside.

She felt sick at the feeling of wetness that sipped through the man's jeans. She felt his breath in her neck and he sucked on her skin, intending on leaving a mark. His other hand came up, dipping in to her teddy and cupping her bare breast, kneading it harshly with his rough hands.

Elena tried to pull away of distract him, but his other hand reached down, cupping her through her panties, shoving her closer to him. Tears slipped down her eyes as the man tried to work his way under her clothing, but soon gave up, reaching to her back to undo a few stings on the corset.

He ran his hands down her body until they rested on her sides.

"I can already see how good you are," He told her, kissing her shoulders. "Crawl up to the bed."

Elena crawled up to the bed as the man threw himself at her, kissing and suckling on her skin. He grabbed her ass firmly as he placed a kiss between her breasts, and then he unbuttoned his pants. He then grabbed her arms and pinned them tightly to the bed with one hand as he kissed her roughly.

"Good girl," He praised her, his hand reaching down to stroke the hem of her panties. "Be a good girl. I don't want to have to hurt you."

And that's when it happened.

Elena couldn't take it anymore. She was willing to be obedient, to enjoy it, however she couldn't stand the thought of being played with like she was nothing. She couldn't stand the thought of the pain that was about to come.

She had always imagined that her first time would be when the time was right; with the man she loved. She always imagined a huge bedroom and a huge king size bed. Sometimes she even imagined being carried by the man before being tenderly placed on the mattress, kissed in the process, as they slowly undressed each other's clothes. However, she knew that it wasn't going to happen this way. The way he pinned her roughly to the mattress was already proof enough that he was going to be rough, and to make it hurt.

Elena panicked.

She started to kick and thrash in his hold and that only angered the customer. Soon, the encounter turned very aggressive as he held her down with his own body and started to tear off her clothes, slapping her in the process. He spread her legs apart to a painful, odd angle and she cried out.

She fought tirelessly. But it was to no avail. And it only earned her more hits to her already bruised and bloody body. She began to cry again knowing her efforts were fruitless. He looked down at her, taking in the sight of her semi-naked body. Elena screamed and begged for mercy, but that didn't stop him. He started with her breasts, biting and kneading on each of them vigorously, leaving marks, almost as if he liked the sound of her in pain. He unzipped his pants, grinning evilly as he tried to get rid of the rest of her clothing.

Elena cried desperately, trying to fight him off one last time and save herself.

Suddenly, she heard a door barge open.

She didn't know what happened because everything happened in a matter of a few seconds. The only thing she remembered was the feeling of weight being taken off her, glass shattering and the animalistic growls before darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

When Elena woke up, the 'customer' was gone. She thought it was just a bad dream, however the broken glass in the room showed her otherwise. She shot up from the bed, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. She had only been out for three minutes.

A sheet was draped over her body, covering her breasts. The teddy that she'd worn was torn in different places, making it un-wearable now. Elena swallowed, scanning the room as she gripped the sheet tighter.

"W-Who's t-there?" Elena stammered as she struggled to turn on the light. When she did, however, she was shocked to see the blue eyed man which she had been familiar with lately.

"Elena." He said slowly, careful to not make any sudden movements.

"Damon? What are you doing here? W-What's g-going on?"

"I heard you scream," He said shortly, his eyes moving around the room and taking in the destruction.

Elena rubbed her head. "W-What?"

"I was out and I heard you scream," He said again, moving toward the end of the bed. "Are you okay?"

Elena looked at him and let out a sob, rocking herself back and forth. "N-No…I'm n-not…"

"He's gone," Damon explained. "I took care of it. He isn't going to say a word."

Elena continued to sob, hugging her body tighter.

"What happened?" Damon asked, his voice full of sadness and tenderness.

"What do you think happened?" Elena said bitterly. "He was going to rape me. He was going to make it hurt…and I-I…I panicked!"

Elena bit her lip waiting for a reaction, however it never came.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered, looking down at the floor.

Again, the man didn't say anything, however he took a deep breath.

"It's bound to happen sometime, you know," He told her after a while, his voice showing no emotion whatsoever.

"I do," Elena wiped away her tears. "I know. I can't keep running. It's going to happen one day, in this life I live in."

Damon looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Have you ever been a woman's first?" She asked him after a while as another tear ran down her cheek.

"Yes," He said without hesitation.

"Then you know that I'm going to feel pain," She told him.

"Yes. I do."

"And do you know what it does to me, physically, mentally and emotionally, knowing that my first time will be nothing more than a rape?" She said as three more tears ran down her cheek.

"No. No, I don't."

"The way I'm going to feel like I'm being ripped in half? With the force they are going to use on me?"

She came forwards, still gripping the sheet like a safety blanket. Her steps were careful as she walked towards him, trying not to step on any broken glass. Damon could see the extent of her injuries with the large swelling of bruises and cuts that littered her body. Even some human teeth marks could be seen, making him almost boil with rage.

Elena stood in front of him, shaking her head. "I can't do…" She whimpered.

She then fell apart on her knees in front of him. Nothing, no one could explain the kind of pain she was feeling right at that very moment. She stayed in front of him and cried as he stood immobile, not a single word of comfort coming out of his mouth.

"Take me," Elena begged him. "Spare me from that kind of violence, and do it yourself."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Honestly, your reviews are making my days! Thank you all. I suggest reading this chapter in great battle as I tried to focus more about Elena's inner battles and thoughts of Damon. There's another AN at the end of the chapter to explain ;)

**Thanks to PorkChopSmall for her work on this chapter!**

* * *

**_Close your eyes and leave all your fears behind._**

**_Asking Alexandria, "Break down the walls"_**

* * *

Elena remained on her knees, tears streaming down her face. She didn't care that she was a whimpering wreck in front of a man who bought girls, because right at that moment all she could think about was that at least, Damon was not like other men. He was strange, emotionless and different, however Elena didn't believe that he was a mean and sick rapist.

She was picking the best from the worst, which was strange because Damon was amazingly and dangerously beautiful. However, Elena didn't care about these things. In her eyes, in her world, men were heartless monsters that preyed on the weak. At least with Damon, there was something; as little as it was, there was something between them. She could still remember the first time she saw him in the club, how the music seemed to lower and everything was just a blur. Everything except for him. It was like they were the only people in the venue.

And now, she was on her knees in front of him, begging him to take her, and he hadn't said a single word since. In fact, his face looked shocked, an expression she had never seen before, and then it turned to pity. Elena closed her eyes shut. No, she was imagining things. This man, even though he did show her an ounce of kindness, was emotionless.

No words were spoken however Damon gently grabbed her arms and off her knees. Then, he did something that surprised both her and him, judging by the looks on his face. He hesitantly, slowly, raised his hand to her cheek and cupped it, stroking it softly. He wiped away her tears and put his hand on the back of her head and gently pushed it forwards so that her face was resting against his chest.

She sobbed again, just wanting to be held, and he stroked her hair without uttering a word, without changing his empty facial expression. However, Elena could tell that he was pitying her, that he was angry for what she was going through even though he didn't want to show it. Why? Elena thought, What happened to this man, to make him so afraid to show compassion? She could feel his hands trembling as they stroked her hair, as if he was afraid that this kind gesture would make him weak.

Maybe he was messed up, messed up more than her.

"Do it," She finally said when his hands calmed her down. "I want you to be my first."

He seemed confused again, as if he didn't know what to do. Elena remained in front of him however she placed her hands on his cheek, hesitantly. She forced a small smile through the tears, looking down at the floor once again. She took several deep breaths, not wanting to be an emotionally wreck anymore before she finally looked up again. His face was unmoving as he gazed at her, only this time his eyebrows were drawn together a little more, as if confused by the whole situation.

"You're the only man who has shown me kindness ever since I got myself into this world." She said softly. "I want you to be the one to take me. Just please…try not to hurt me."

He finally nodded, and for the first time Elena Gilbert saw the first glimpse of the real Damon Salvatore. His face was full of emotion as he picked her up and walked with her in his arms to another bedroom, and she was thankful because she didn't want her first time to be on a bed which she was nearly raped on.

He then placed her gently on the bed and peppered her face with butterfly kisses, and even though this was not supposed to be sweet and romantic at all, Elena let him. She just wanted to believe that she was doing this out of her own free will, not because she didn't have another choice. After all, he was being sweet towards her.

"Let me make you feel good," Damon whispered against her cheek. "Will you let me do that?"

Elena stared up at him, his forehead resting against hers. His breathing was deeper than normal and his eyes were glassed over. And, for a brief moment, Elena thought she could see a small amount of vulnerability there. He looked genuine when he stared down at her, gingerly brushing a few stray hairs from her eyes. Elena swallowed soundly and nodded hesitantly, biting her bottom lip.

Damon sensed her uncertainity, and pulled back a little. "Listen, if this is going to be your first time, I want you to enjoy it. I want to make you feel good."

"O-okay…" Elena murmured softly, licking her dry lips.

He looked into her eyes as his hands rested on her teddy, and she gave him a small nod. He proceeded to untie her strings until she was bare underneath him, blushing a soft pink. He then slowly, almost tentatively, removed her underwear leaving her completely bare beneath him. He gazed at her for a moment, his eyes lighting up and making Elena turned her head into the pillow, embarrassed.

"You're beautiful," He told her as he proceeded to run his hands all over her bare body, gently.

Damon kissed her cheek and then trailed soft open mouthed kisses down her neck and torso before gently sucking on her nipple. His other hand massaged her breast and he heard her gasp as he flicked his tongue over her hard peak. He could smell her arousal growing and her heartbeat rapidly against her ribcage.

"You don't have to do that…" Elena moaned.

"Yes, I do." Damon replied. "You need to be ready. You're not ready just yet."

He teased her nipples, gently circling them with his tongue and blowing on them until Elena was finally groaning again. All and every protest had left her thoughts as Damon began to do beautiful things to her body, making her feel incredible. She couldn't feel the aches and pains from her bruises, just the pure bliss. Damon kissed and licked his way down her smooth flat stomach and settled between her legs.

He then settled back on his heels for a moment, watching her before he stripped himself of his own clothing and climbed on top of her again. Elena didn't look down at his arousal, fearing that she would panic at the sight. Instead she trusted the man, wanting to get this whole experience over and done with as Damon rested his head on her abdomen, breathing harshly as he gripped her hips.

"I-I need to touch you…" He groaned, hooking her legs over his shoulders.

"D-Damon…what are yo-.." Elena gasped and her back arched at the sudden sensation below.

He brushed her entrance with his fingers and felt how wet she was. He looked up at her briefly, but her eyes were sown shut as she panted, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Damon slowly pushed a finger inside her, flicking at the aching centre.

Elena made an animalistic noise, something between a moan and a hiss, one of her hands latching into Damon's hair.

"Sorry," He pouted, knowing that she was going to experience some pain, however the soft moans coming from Elena's mouth showed him otherwise.

"Oh…God!" She cried out.

Damon pushed another finger inside and started to pumped them together and then curled them against her sweet spot each time, and felt as Elena begin to move her hips rhythmically.

"Damon!" She screamed as he thrust faster and deeper and sucked hard on her sensitive clit, and he felt her core start to clench around his fingers.

Elena came hard and fast, his body twisting and turning as she rode of the waves of her orgasm. She felt like her body couldn't take much more, having never felt that before in her life. She never knew that someone, a man, could make her feel this way. The only feeling that Elena had ever experience from the hands of a man before was pain and suffering. But now…she felt like she was on top of the world.

Damon placed a last kiss on her soft lower lips. He carefully kissed back up his body until he was facing her again, breathing down at her. Her forehead was slick with sweat and her cheeks were glowing a deep red. Damon was painfully hard at this point, having to shift his lower weight so that his erection was resting on her thigh.

Elena froze, her eye widening a little when she felt how big he was. She wasn't sure how that would fit inside her, and so closed her eyes as she breathed, willing herself to relax. Damon grabbed a foil packet from this jeans pocket, ripping it open and pulling the condom over his considerable length. Elena breathed a small sigh of relief that Damon was sensible enough to take precautions.

Damon nuzzled her neck with his lips. "Do you still want this? I can stop if you want me to." He whispered, feeling how tense she was. "It'll hurt a little, but I promise I will make you feel good."

"I want this…please," Elena begged, looking into his eyes.

"I'm going to take you now," He said against her face as she felt his arousal pressed up against her. "I'm going to make you mine."

"Do it," She told him breathlessly.

Damon didn't have to be told twice. He positioned himself at her entrance and entered her in one quick stroke, stopping when he came in contact with her virginity. Elena grabbed the sheets to try and control the pain as a small scream escaped her mouth as one final push broke through her barrier. Damon was panting on top of her now, stilling himself inside of her as he waited for her to open her eyes. Her face was scrunched together as she controlled the pain, slowly relaxing a little more. Elena's lips parted shocked by the strange yet amazing feeling of fullness.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

Elena gave him a small nod and he started to move slowly inside of her, being as gentle as possible. The white sheets had been stained in blood and Elena let out another hiss as she felt Damon turn his head around and away from her sight in an instant. Elena groaned in pain, but she did not tell him to stop.

Damon looked down at her, stopping for a moment as he saw a tear escape from her eye. He leant down and kissed her cheek, moving his firm grip on her hips to her arms, pulling her hands up so that the rested on his shoulders. Elena looked up at him, confused by the gesture.

"Hold me." He purred, nuzzling her shoulder as he began to move again.

He felt her hips wiggle wanting more, and he smiled in confirmation and slid out of her to thrust back in. Elena started to moan freely, digging her nails into his shoulder blades as she held on to him. Her body was pulsing as the pain started to die down, being replaced by pure numbness and pleasure.

He then buried himself by her neck and kissed her as the room seemed to blur, and they were both lost themselves in the ecstasy that was created by their own bodies as they became one. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end, not even Elena. And despite the pain, for the first time in months, Elena felt good.

* * *

Somehow, Elena had fallen asleep in Damon's arms. She woke up with a start, feeling sore as she stared at the naked man in her bed. So it was true, then. It hasn't been just a dream. She was no longer a virgin, and she was no longer going to worry when she was 'hired' for the night. At least, that was what she was trying to believe.

Elena realized that Damon had an arm wrapped around her, anchoring her to his body. His grip on her was unbreakable, possessive. She sighed softly and traced his jaw, feeling his cold skin against her warm hand.

_What was going to happen now_, Elena thought bitterly. Was she going to see him again? Probably not, since him taking her virginity was nothing special to him, obviously, because she could only imagine how many girls he had slept with. Elena wanted to uncurl herself from his grip at the sudden rage, anger and guilt. This was just business, she wanted to tell herself. This was just a one night stand, a deal-She giving him pleasure in return of him not making it hurt. Nothing more, nothing less.

But to her it was more than this. She knew that he was probably never going to look at her because he finally got what he wanted from her, despite the fact that it was her who asked him to sleep with her, and not the other way round-however Elena was never good in keeping her feelings, emotions and sex separate. She always imagined sex with someone she loved. She wasn't a one night stand girl at all, and that was the reason she always planned to wait for the right time, because she didn't want to feel regret.

She jumped off the bed, causing Damon to wake up as she threw on her clothes again, buttoning and tying her strings roughly as she willed herself not to cry. She couldn't cry, not in front of him. She didn't want him to know that she didn't want him to leave, that she wanted to see him again. That this, tonight, meant something to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he wiped the sleep away from his eyes.

"You should go," Elena told him, her back turned on him. "Mason will be coming soon and he'll be asking questions."

She handed him his clothes before she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him confused on the bed. She splashed her face with cold water, hesitate when she looked up at her reflection. The girl she saw wasn't anyone she recognised. She always thought that after her first time there would be some glow to her cheeks. That maybe she'd look older and that she would have a smile on her face. But the image before her was far from that. She looked tried and stressed, her body sore and tear tracks on her cheeks.

Elena shook her head, seating on the toilet seat with her head in her hands, just praying that she could forget. That was all she wanted at this point – to forget.

However, not more than ten minutes later, Elena heard a knock on the door. "What's wrong?" He asked her in his velvety voice.

Elena tried to conceal her teary voice. She wanted him to go away. She couldn't stand the thought of facing him again and then him leaving her as if she was nothing.

"Go away," She told him.

"Why are you acting this way?" He asked her, clearly annoyed. "Come out here so that we can talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," She replied as she wiped away a few tears. "Please just leave, okay?"

"Why?" He asked her again.

"Are you not fluent in the English language?" Elena cried out, "Just go away. Just because you fucked me doesn't mean I'm yours and I don't want to talk to you right now."

"So it's about tonight," Damon continued stubbornly. "What do you want me to say, if I can't understand what this is all about?"

"There's nothing to understand," Elena told him again. "You fucked me and we both got what we wanted. Now it's time to leave."

"Are you saying that you don't want to see me again?"

_No_, Elena cried silently. _I'm broken because I just don't want you to leave. I don't want you to see me in the street and turn your head the other way simply because you managed to sleep with me. I just want you to look at me and say that this wasn't just sex for you. This meant to you as much as it meant to me. But I know I'm wrong…_

So Elena decided not to say anything, because she couldn't lie and on the other hand she couldn't tell him what she really felt. Tears streamed down her face as she heard him walking away.

"I left you money on the nightstand," Was the last thing she heard him say before she heard the door close shut.

* * *

Elena came out of the shower wrapped up in a white nightgown. She was alone again however she knew that Mason would return soon, so she decided to use the time wisely and immediately got rid of the blood stained sheets, not wanting Mason to suspect that that night was her first time. She then proceeded to pick up the broken glass in the other room, making up an excuse in the process because she knew that Mason was going to ask her where his precious glass set was. She just hoped that he wouldn't be too mad, because she couldn't bear another beating, not when she was already sore and black and blue all over.

She picked up the money from the nightstand, a total of three thousand dollars as well as a note. She remained still, counting the money again to be sure that this wasn't just a dream. This man had to be a billionaire, she was sure of it. She quickly separated the job-money from the extra money and quickly hid them inside her doll, making sure that no one would dare suspect a thing. She always hoped that someday she'll be reunited with Emily and that this money would be enough for them to start a new life with.

She looked at the note for a long moment before finally giving in to read it.

_Elena, _

_I left you as much money as I had in my wallet and, trust me, if I had any more on me I would have given it to you, no doubt. I know this was hard for you and I'm sorry that you regret what happened between us. I can help you, if you let me. I can help you get your sister back. Only if you choose to trust me._

_D.S._

At the bottom of the page was a phone number, which Elena assumed was his. She gripped the small piece of paper in her hand, unsure of what to do as more tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't trust him, she just couldn't! But Elena couldn't deny what he was offering her. She wanted nothing more than to see her sister again and this man was willing to help her. It was hard for her to think of, but she didn't have a choice…Damon would be her only hope.

But what made him write this? This man wasn't good or kind. She remembered the way he spoke to her and ordered her around when she was at his place. A good man wouldn't use that kind of tone with a woman, especially with her, a girl who was already ordered around twenty four hours daily, and treated as a possession.

As much as Elena wanted to be free of this life, she had to play it safe. She couldn't just leave, fearing that Mason would hurt her or, even worse, Emily. But Elena could not help but dream of the life that they could have together…free…

Lost in dreams, another tear slipped out of her eye and she picked up the picture that was always in her bedroom and held it closer to her chest. It was a picture of her little sister Emily, smiling at the camera, her curly little pigtails looking bouncy. Elena hugged the picture, just wishing that it was Emily whom she was hugging.

"I love you, Emily. I'm so, so sorry." She cried softly. "I promise…I promise you, I'm going to find you. And I'm going to get you out of his horrible place. I swear it."

* * *

**Can you see how broken and damaged Elena really is? Clearly, Elena doesn't think that men are capable of love and compassion. In her mind, in her world, men use girls for pleasure, and she doesn't want to deal with the fact that Damon is the same. She WANTS to believe that he isn't like other men however her views on men are not allowing her to see him differently.**

**We also saw a lighter side of Damon in this chapter. He was less possessive and more conciderate. **

**I want to thank Irishmauve for her review "Pick your devil". Thanks honey, because it helped me write the chapter. Like this reviewer said, Elena had two choices, either have her innocence claimed by a stranger or by Damon. To Elena, however, they were both "devils". **

**Another thanks to Imari, a guest reviewer, for reviewing many of my stories these past few days. **

**Again, Becky (Porkchopsmall) thank you for your amazing work especially on the smut scene.**

**Catch you on the flip side ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N A special thanks to PorkChopSmall for her help on this chapter :)**

**Thank you for your kind words and support. I really love the support you guys are giving me! i start school next Tuesday and it's a new school with a completely different system (Like American High School) and I'll be busy because these upcoming two years will be the most crucial. However I'll do my best to update my stories as much as I can. **

**Also, Bound To You is currently at Becky's to be beta-d and then updated. My wonderful beta also has a lot of schoolwork going on so I appreciate your patience. **

**Thanks and love you!**

* * *

_A saviour will be there, when you are feeling alone._

_saviour, Black Veil Brides_

* * *

Mason arrived no more than thirty minutes later, just when Elena had finished cleaning. It was about nine in the morning now, and as soon as he opened the door Elena braced herself for whatever mood he was in.

Thankfully, he didn't seem drunk and he had no girls with him, for a change. It wasn't the first time that Mason brought girls home after a long night out, and when it happened, Elena locked herself in the bedroom to try and shut out the disgusting sounds.

"Good morning," He said quietly once he entered, and Elena looked up at him, confused by his tone. He hardly spoke to her quietly and politely.

"Good morning," Elena mumbled back as she came in front of him and took his jacket.

"I'm going to have a shower," He said in the same tone of voice.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes," He said.

"The usual?"

"Yes," He nodded again before he disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Elena chewed on her lip as she fried a few pieces of bacon and eggs, feeling strange. There was obviously something wrong with Mason that day, and she couldn't help but wonder what. Not that she cared, because that man deserved Hell for what he had put her through; however she knew that Emily's fate was in his hands. If something was to happen to him, Elena would lose her sister as well.

He emerged from the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist. Elena immediately put a plate of food in front of him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked her.

"I ate a while ago," She said.

"How much do you weigh?"

"53 kilograms," Elena said automatically.

He didn't comment, and Elena was grateful. She was already underweight and her losing more weight would just add to her list of troubles.

She sighed and sat down, sipping a cup of coffee. He ignored her as he ate, seeming very distant.

"What's wrong?" Elena took a risk and asked.

Mason sighed and stopped eating. He sipped half of his tea and then turned towards the brunette.

"I have a problem," Mason said. "The job."

Elena shivered, knowing that by 'job', he meant the prostitutes he had running around like her, the exotic dancers and the illegal clubs, and everything that she had basically faced ever since she had fallen for him.

"Trouble with the law?" Elena asked. It wasn't the first time that Mason had trouble with the police, however he always managed to brush it off. In fact, it was the first time he had spoken about his problems with her.

"No," Mason said. "The business is not going so well. In fact I need you to work long hours this weekend. You're needed in The Underworld."

Elena sighed internally in relief. Dancing in a club was not too bad compared to what she had been doing lately.

"Okay…"

"Good," Mason said, taking her chin in his hand. "That's why you're my favourite." He smirked and sighed. "You better pray that the profits will be higher next time, because the lower the profits, the harder you'll work."

He stood up and looked at her, holding out his hand. "Give me the money you made last night."

Unwillingly, Elena gave him the money she had lost her innocence for.

"I'm pleased with you, Elena," Mason said. "I've heard good comments about you."

"You did?" Elena asked, wondering how on earth that could've been possible.

"Yeah. Why are you so surprised?"

"I never thought they discuss it with you," She quickly corrected herself.

Mason nodded, seeming to accept her answer. "You'll be working at eleven tonight."

* * *

Elena wiped away the sweat off her forehead and panted as she washed the floor, trying to keep the apartment as welcoming as it could be. After Mason had left, she decided to dedicate the entire day to clean her apartment; something she hadn't done in a while.

Just when she had finished, the doorbell rang and Elena sighed, thinking that it was probably Mason again and that her residence would just turn into a junkyard in a second.

She half-heartedly opened the door, knowing that he didn't like to be kept waiting, however, to her surprise, she saw someone else.

Damon.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, trying to hide her shock.

"I came to check on you." Damon said, stepping in without argument, closing the door swiftly behind him.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine," Elena dismissed him, "You can go now."

"Someone's in a bad mood," He teased her as he let out an annoyed sigh. "What's wrong? You didn't even want to talk to me yesterday."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"I don't believe you," He said as he stepped closer to her. "There are a lot of things to be discussed."

"No, Damon. It's over. Last night happened and now it's over," She tried to convince herself.

"It is," Damon agreed, "But it doesn't have to be this way, Elena."

"Just go away, Damon."

At that, Damon's face turned into a cold one. His lips pursed into a tight line as he took a step closer to her, a dangerous glance in his eyes. "I'm not asking for your permission. You are going to sit down and hear what I have to say."

Afraid of his capabilities, Elena took a few steps back and sat down. She swallowed thickly, looking down at her hands out of fear and embarrassment. She didn't want to discuss what happened the night before. Not here, not now, not ever. It was in the past now and the sooner she could forget about it, the better. But Damon insisted and she knew she wouldn't win against him.

"Look," He started, standing over her. "I understand that last night was hard for you. Believe me, I do. I can help you if you choose to trust me."

"I don't trust anyone," Elena said simply.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Elena. You act like you don't feel anything when in reality you do. You told me that yourself."

"Look who's talking!" Elena cried out, "Have you seen or heard yourself?"

"This isn't about me," Damon said calmly. "It's about you. You care. You do want to trust me, don't you?"

"I told you," Elena said desperately, "I don't need anyone's help. Last night was just business. We both got what we wanted. Wasn't that what you wanted, to claim me as yours?"

She made a move to get past him however Damon grabbed her arm in a bruising force and pinned her roughly against the wall. She started to push at him however he just laughed and pinned her arms above her head, holding them tightly. She squeaked and tried to free herself, but Damon pressed his body to hers tightly, their noses practically touching.

Elena stopped struggling and glared daggers at him, however he kept his firm grip on her arm.

"May I remind you, little girl, that it was you who begged me to take you. You came to me, not the other way round."

"Only because I didn't have a choice," Elena spat out, knowing that it wasn't the truth.

Damon groaned and let go of her arms, watching her as she rubbed them. He sighed seeing the red marks, but tried to ignore it. He wasn't supposed to get emotionally involved in this. It wasn't part of his job.

"You can't fool me. You felt something last night and you're afraid to say that you do feel. That you're not the heartless exotic dancer everyone makes you out to be. I know you, Elena. I know you're hiding your true self."

"I don't…"

"Okay, if you don't believe in happy endings and in men, then why did you keep the teddybear I gave you?"

Elena's eyes widened. "What t-teddybear?"

"The one you received when you were at the hospital."

She stood in front of him in shock. "You sent me that teddybear? You were the one who covered the hospital payments?"

"Yes," He said softly, his hand subconsciously trailing up and down her arm.

"W-Were you t-the one that saved me that night?"

Damon nodded again.

Elena pulled her arm away from him, hugging her small body tighter as she looked up at him. She wasn't sure how to reply. The way he seemed to act was so hot and cold. He hardly knew her back then and he had still saved her…why? There was nothing special about her…was there?

"Why?"

"Why I'm doing it is not important!" Damon snapped, "What matters is that you aren't being honest. When you found out that someone had actually paid your bills without asking for anything in return, you decided to keep the teddybear as a reminder of that. Of what you believed in before your life was ruined. Of your old views on men. And the fact that someone was willing to help you when you had lost all faith in the world." He added. "Now you're just denying it."

"But why?" Elena begged him, tears forming in her eyes. "Why do you want me to admit it? Why do you care?"

He didn't answer her. His face was as hard as stone, his eyes piercing right through her soul. She could practically see the darkness swimming around behind the light of his blue eyes, a reminder that he wasn't what he appeared. He wasn't her angel saviour…he was her dark tormentor. But it seemed, even more so now, that the lines were starting to blur together, making it harder for her to understand who he truly was.

"We all have our demons, Elena," Damon said a few minutes after.

"You conceal them as well," Elena reminded him. "You just turn off your emotions. All of them."

"Maybe I do," He told her, his voice low.

"Then why do you want me to uncover my demons when you are still concealing yours?" She asked him weakly. "We're both damaged, Damon. And don't try to deny…I see it in your eyes. A darkness that you can't escape. You're trapped…just like me in some ways."

Damon watched her biting her bottom lip, weighting for his reaction. The truth was, he had none. He wasn't willingly going to tell her anything about him because she would never understand.

She took a few deep breaths. "And I don't understand why you are this way. You have money, a life, freedom. I have nothing except pain and helplessness. I am nothing. I've been told that I'm worthless for so long that I actually believe it sometimes. I'm no one. Why do you care about me?"

"I don't care about anyone," He told her quickly. "Caring is an emotion specific for those who have a good heart."

"You do have a good heart…"

"No, Elena, I don't," Damon said, his eyes burning.

"Then why did you save me? Why didn't you rape me the first night we were together? You had every right to have sex with me that night, after all, you had bought me. There is kindness in you despite the fact that you turn off your emotions. As dominant as you might seem, there is goodness deep down…"

"You've got this all wrong, Elena," Damon said in a warning tone of voice.

"Deny it all you want, but don't tell me to just be myself when you aren't ready to do the same."

"Just drop it, now!" He snapped moving away from her. "I've said what I have to say, but it's obvious to me that you won't listen. Fine, be that way. Just don't come crying to me when everything starts falling apart!"

Elena let out a pain moan. "You don't get! My life has already fallen apart! I've lost everything and everyone I have ever cared about. I hate my life and I would give anything just to see my sister again, but that's not going to happen! Don't you get it?"

Tears fell over her cheeks, but her body shook with anger. She couldn't believe the way he was acting again! It was like he was a schizophrenic! His attitude changed at that click of a finger and was completely unpredictable.

Damon sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Look, Elena…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I just thought that…never mind."

Elena nodded her head, wanting him to leave as soon as possible even though she was deprecate to know what she was about to say.

"I'll go." He said quietly, opening the door and giving her one softer look before disappearing.

Elena waited to hear the lock of the door before she let her knees give way and she fell to the floor. She didn't cry or shake. She simply sat there and thought about everything he had said. It was true, she had to try and turn off her emotions for this job otherwise there was no way she would get through it. She had her weak moments, yes, but living with Mason for so long had taught her to put up and deal with it.

She looked at the teddy bear that she had collected from her garage kept under her bed and away from Mason and picked it up, gently running her finger over the stitching. It reminded her of a teddybear she had once brought Emily for her birthday…

Oh Emily…

She was all Elena had left to care about in the world. Other than that, she was all alone.

* * *

Elena sat backstage, tapping her foot nervously as she waited for her routine to start. She was kicking off the show tonight, which she always hated. The men seemed a little unsettled, like caged lions who hadn't been fed in days. Still, at least she could get it all over with as soon as possible and leave. That was always a positive thing.

She pulled back the curtain a little, looking out. Her eyes continued scanning the ever growing crowd, waiting to begin when she spotted him.

Her heart stopped.

Damon sat in the far back corner of the room, his presence reaching out to her across the crowded space until it seemed there was no one else around. His dazzling blue gaze lifted to hers and she gasped and let the curtain fall between them.

She knew it was wrong, considering their circumstances, but she couldn't help the way she felt. She could almost feel his hands on her, his breath on her cheek, his tongue on her body…Throbbing and aching spread through her body to her core, reacting to just the thought of him. She felt it earlier at the apartment with him, but was too overcome with emotion to face it.

There was just something about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Was it something different than just a one night stand..?

"Gentlemen!" The club manager called, standing out on the centre of the stage ready to start the nightly ritual of introducing his dancers. "We have a special treat in store for you today." The room rumbled with cheers. "From now on you, my friends, will have the opportunity to book a private session with any of our beautiful dancers. Half price for you first timers and the price depends on who you choose, the length of time and what you want from your session."

The room fell silent except for the whispers that were exchanged at the new piece of information. Elena had been told that they were bringing this in to the business. She didn't, unfortunately, have the option to get out of this, but at least she had a say on what she felt comfortable doing. In fact, the only thing she could bare to do was to pole dance so that she wouldn't be touched. She couldn't stand it.

"Our first perform for tonight is the beautiful and flexible…Candice!"

She swallowed thickly, stepping out into the spotlight. She tried not to look at Damon or any of the men, keeping her eyes trained to the pole. She shut herself down, becoming emotionless, letting all the pain and worry slip away.

* * *

The night was finally over and mostly a blur. Elena's performance was cut halfway through and her boss had moaned that she was sloppy tonight. Any other time she wouldn't have cared, but tonight she did because she knew Mason would find out. She knew he'd have some twisted way of punishing her for not performing properly. She even suspected that she would be doubly punished as no men book her for a private session.

Now it was dark and cold as Elena walked the streets, the dim street lights as her only guide down the empty pathways.

Oh, if only a cab would magically appear to sweep her off her aching feet, she thought. There weren't any cabs in this area at two o'clock in the morning, so she already knew that is was a lost cause. She could feel something wet on her face, tears, and they were pouring from her eyes. It was a mix of her pain, suffering and just how low her life really was now.

A cough came from behind her, a male clearing his throat. Her eyes darted upwards in nervousness and she peered over her shoulder. Nothing. Dripping of a drain sounded to her right and the low buzzing of the street light, but she saw no one. Her breathing increased, and she glanced around the deserted street before picking up her pace.

Elena had no time to scream because she was grabbed and her mouth was covered with something, a cloth of some sort. She began to panic and tried to wriggle free of the person's arms, but they were far too strong for her as she was dragged towards the alleyway. It was definitely a man.

The cloth was damp and her struggle did not last long as in a matter of seconds she began to feel woozy and tired. Elena had no idea what was on the cloth but it was having some sort of effect on her and slowly any escape or struggle she had slipped away. She tried to fight off the sleepy feeling that was taking over, but it was to no avail. She could feel the soft material surrounded her body and the smell of leather filled her nostrils. A cool hand smoothed her cheek and something wet touched her forehead. _A kiss?_

Elena began to feel her eyelids drooping in sleep, falling heavily into darkness and the pair of strong arms embracing her.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Enjoy this chapter!

First week of the new school went great! I'll be now updating my stories at least once a week between Friday-Sunday. I send my stories to my beta in the beginning of the week and I try to upload them the following weekend :) I know that I'm going to be busy but I DO NOT WANT to give up fanfiction, thus I found this method suitable.

Thank You for your amazing support.

**Huge thanks to PorkChopSmall for her betaing miracles ;)**

**PS: I recommend reading this chapter in great detail, especially scenes describing Damon. ALSO I HIGHLY RECOMMEND READING THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

Elena woke up with a start, her head pounding. She felt like someone had hit her on the head, and her hands instinctively wrapped around her body to check for any injuries. However, to her surprise, she found none despite the dizziness she was feeling.

She struggled to see in the darkness, and when her eyes finally adjusted she realized that she was in a huge room, a room which she had never seen before. The bed she was sitting on was soft and comfortable, way different than what she had in her apartment, the sheets were obviously a much better quality and they smelled great, a smell which reminded her of lavender. There was a writing desk, a private bathroom and a walk-in wardrobe, and for a while Elena thought that she was dreaming. Where was she? Maybe she passed out, and a kind person helped her?

She struggled to remember and horror started to sink in her features when she remembered the damp cloth someone had put around her nose and mouth, and the strong grip of a man. Panic took over her and she ran for the door, her worst nightmare confirmed when she found it locked. She covered her mouth in shock and tried to keep calm as she looked at the windows which were open, however she knew that if she jumped she wouldn't make it out alive anyway.

She heard the door unlock and Elena ran back to the bed, scared that her kidnapper would probably be mad if they found her wandering around. She closed her eyes and prayed that she'll be okay, however she opened them a little bit when she heard footsteps.

There, to her horror, was Damon.

She felt the bed crack a little as she contemplated about whether she was dreaming or not. However his voice showed her that this was not a dream.

"I know you're awake," He told her.

Her eyes shot open, as if she was still expecting this to be a bad dream. She sat up straight and her hands fiddled around in hope of finding a switch, and she turned on the bedside lamp.

"W-what's going on?" Elena stammered as she looked at the man whose face had become so familiar lately.

He bit on his perfect lip. "I knew that you would've kept refusing to leave the shitty conditions you lived in, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and bring you here myself."

"Bullshit," Elena said angrily, her fear now gone and replaced with rage. Her back straightened and her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't need your help, Damon. I already told you. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

However she felt his hand close around her wrist, in a firm and bruising grip. "I didn't realize I was giving you a choice," He said, his eyes burning.

"You don't own me," Elena hissed, "I can do whatever I want."

"Okay then," Damon said, letting go of her arm, "Go."

Elena raised her eyebrows as he sat on the bed, his arms behind his head. She walked slowly towards the door and tried to open it, however she found out that it was still locked. She looked at Damon questionably only to find him looking at her, his facial expression cold.

"It's locked," She told him.

"I know that," He said with a sigh as he walked towards her, causing Elena's fear to return again. She backed up against the door as he took small, delicate steps and put both of his arms on each side of her head, trapping her there.

"My sweet Elena," He said, exaggerating his words, "I am the one in charge here. Anything you and I say after my first order is irrelevant. And if I remember correctly, my first order tonight was that you, my dear, stay here with me."

"You're crazy!" Elena gasped in horror, "You don't own me! This is kidnapping!"

"This is where you're wrong," He told her, his face softly grazing her cheek, "I do own you, princess. And right now, I want you to stay here with me."

"So this is not about what I want or my wellbeing," Elena cried out, "You don't want me here because you pity me or because you know that I live in tragic conditions. You want me here because you feel superior just because you were the one who claimed my innocence."

Elena barely had time to close her eyes before she felt the air rushing and his hands slamming a few millimitres away from her face. He gripped her shoulders firmly as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Why I want you here is not important, but you are not going back." He told her, his voice indicating that it was an order.

"Mason will kill me, he will kill my sister," She begged.

"I took care of it." He said simply.

"What d-do you m-mean?"

"It means, that I took care of it," He growled, "Now shut up and stop asking questions."

"He'll find you, you know," Elena said after a while. "Mason is a bad person."

"Why can't you just be happy that you're free from him? That you are no longer his whore?"

At that, Elena's hand shot out and slapped his cheek, causing his face to turn around. When she realized what she had done, panic overtook her. His face was dangerous as he looked at her with burning eyes. For a moment, Elena thought of him as worse than Mason, which was almost impossible, and the fear of what he might do to her almost paralyzed her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come, and then she felt him grip her hair. It wasn't a painful grip, however she felt herself shake.

"Never do that again," He warned her, "Or there will be harsh consequences."

A tear ran out of her eye as he tugged on her hair a bit roughly and then let her go.

"Listen to me," He told her, not an ounce of kindness in his voice. "You belong to me. I wanted you and I've got you where I want you. Do not ask me any questions because you wouldn't like the answers. I will give you anything you want as long as you're with me, however I'm the one in charge here. You will always do what I say, and failure to do so would resort in punishments. I told you once, Elena. I am not a good person. My heart is void of any emotions and I don't care about anyone except myself. Do not piss me off."

"Please don't, just let me go," She begged him. "I don't want to stay here with you."

"Life isn't about what we want, sweetheart," He told her, brushing her hair with his fingertips. "That's just how it works. And as long as you're with me, you will obey."

At that, Damon unlocked the door and started to walk.

"You know, I really thought you were different," She told him weakly.

"Appearances deceive," Was the only thing he told her before leaving, however this time the door was left unlocked.

* * *

Elena cried her heart out on the bed she had been lying on for the last two hours. Her heart was about to break and she was giving up her every hope of ever being free again. For a few moments, she thought about Mason.

She couldn't believe that she was saying that, but she sort of missed him. Not because he was a person that deserved to be missed, but with him at least she knew his capabilities. She knew that he would beat her without excuse or apology, she knew that he had sexually abused her and humiliated her, she knew that he forced her to work as an exotic dancer and as a prostitute, but at least, he had his limits. He knew that he could never kill her because she meant money to him. As twisted as it sounded, she was already missing knowing the future, now it was just a huge question mark.

She had thought that Damon was a good person, after all, he had saved her multiple times and he had treated her right. But now he was threatening her, keeping her here against her will and possibly putting her little sister's life in danger.

_Maybe he's trying to help_, she thought, _but then why did he have to lock her up?_ Why did he have to threaten her by using the word 'punishments', a word she hated with all her heart? Why did he tell her that his heart was void of any emotions?

None of it was making sense. He didn't know her. He could've raped her the first time she was in the hotel room, he could've let her get raped twice by other men but he had saved her. He had also given her thousands of dollars for God's sake, and he had even written a sweet letter that night she had sex with him. Then why was he saying all of this now? Was it some sort of plan, to use his sweetness to lure her into the position she was in now? Why did he keep his heart closed and use coldness as a way to show dominance?

She remembered the times where he had taken her out to dinner and brought her food. There were times he was sweet, but then at other times he was cold and treated her like a dog, like she was inferior to him. It was as if he was trying hard not to show her that he cared, that he had feelings.

_Or maybe I'm just wrong_, Elena thought, _Maybe he didn't have any feelings left at all. Maybe I have suffered abuse for such a long time that I forgot what true kindness means._

But then again he had saved her twice from a rape, that was considered as kind for sure.

This was all just a losing battle. There was no way she could learn what he truly wanted from her if he didn't want her to find out. After all, Elena knew that concealing your true self was the easiest thing in the world.

Before Mason, she used to be happy.

She used to sleep till noon on the weekends. Now she worked late night shifts.

She used to wear comfortable, modest clothing and live in her sneakers. Now it was short, revealing dresses, leather and five inch heels.

She used to smile. Now, it was just sadness.

And despite everything, she still managed to conceal the fact that she still wanted to do these things. Even though she had tried to force herself to like this life, to act like she didn't care that men saw her as a sex toy, she still cared. It was easy to show the world the cold hearted bitch, but then she'd break down in front of the persons that showed her an ounce of kindness.

It was hard working a long shift, stripping down in a club and dancing for money and then go to church the following day, just because she hoped that maybe she could still save her old self. Church was the only place she revealed her true self, it was the one true place where she was honest about her feelings and the only place she didn't have to act like she liked being an exotic dancer. She was proud for showing the world that she was emotionless without losing her true self.

People see what you want them to see, she sighed. At least some people.

But now she had the feeling that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

Elena had spent hours trying to sleep but was having no such luck. All she did was lay on her side facing the window, watching the world slip by. Her tears had dried by every so often she breathed deeply, shaking, as she tried to supress her sobs. Before she knew it, the sun was rising, yet still she didn't move. She was frozen in movement and thoughts. She thought about her life and what it would be like now. But above all, she thought of Emily.

There was a light knock at the door, but Elena didn't turn to see who it was. She already knew. Instead, she stayed as stiff as a board, unmoving as she heard him approach her, the bed dipping down next to her.

"Elena," He murmured, tapping her shoulder. "It's time to get up."

Elena squeezed her own eyes shut, hoping that he would just disappear and that she could go back to being alone. She could feel his hand in her hair, lightly pulling the strands between his fingertips.

"You need to get up, now." Damon's tone was harsh, laced with authority, but she simply shook her head.

"Please…please just leave me alone," She begged, gripping the pillow harder.

Damon groaned, frustrated. "Just get up, will you. You're being stupid and pathetic."

Elena cried again, hearing the harshness of his tone. She could deal with psychical beatings as abuse, but not something like that and the way he emotionally hurt her. It stung that he'd said that about her, mocking her in her current state and not showing her any kindness. Then again, what else could she expect from her new captor. He was just as bad as Mason.

"Look," Damon sighed, touching her shoulder again. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did,"

"Elena,"

"Please…" She pleaded again, snuggling closer to the mattress. "I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

In truth, Elena wasn't tired at all, but she just didn't have the energy to deal with anything anymore. She hated being in Damon's presence when he was like this and hated it even more than she wouldn't be able to escape him. She was trapped here for a time he saw fit.

"Why do you have to make this situation harder than it needs to be?" Damon asked, forcefully moving rolling Elena over so that she was facing him. She tried to move away but he gripped her chin, holding her in place.

"This is hardly my fault!" She snapped, sitting up and pressing herself against the head broad. "You're the one who's keeping me here!"

"Just trust me, Elena," He told her carefully, "It is better this way. Just do as you're told, when you're told and then things won't have to be difficult."

"Can you at least tell me why I'm here? I don't understand why you're acting like this."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, his eyes relaxing a little from his cold look.

"One minute you're nice to me, and treat me like a normal human being…the next you're claiming that I am yours and forcing me to stay here with you." Elena shook her head, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her outfit. "Why am I really here, Damon? What's so special or important about me that you've gone to all this trouble to take care of Mason and my sister and keep me captive?"

"It's is none of your business." Damon growled, standing up from the bed. "You're here because I want you here. Simple. End of story. Period. Get that through your head now that you belong to me from now on."

Elena looked up at him, her eyes clouding over with tears that soon leaked onto her cheeks. She'd thought that maybe he would have been nicer today and maybe of opened up a little more. But she was wrong. This was why she didn't let people get close to her anymore, because she only ever got hurt. Every, single time.

"Breakfast is ready," Damon said suddenly, his voice calm and strong, giving nothing away to what he was thinking. "I expect you down in ten minutes. No excuses accepted."

At that, he left, leaving Elena more confused than ever.

* * *

Okay probably you're thinking, wtf is going on?

Don't worry. Everything will be explained in a few chapters. However, pls note that like I said in earlier chapters, this story is kind of **A JOURNEY TO FIND ONE'S TRUE SELF.**

**Take Elena, for example.**

**We have the Exotic Dancer Elena, an Elena that believes that men only see women as objects. The Elena that puts a sexy smile on her face every Friday and Saturday during her performance.**

**We have the Elena around Damon, where Elena is a little bit more open, but still submissive. **

**We have the Elena around Mason, where she is completely submissive.**

**And then we have the Elena that misses her old self despite showing the world that she enjoyed being a 'bitch'. The Elena who secretly goes to church on Sundays and who cares about her little sister. **

I just wanted to get that out. Like Elena, Damon too has his own demons. As you can see, in each chapter Damon is written as cold and void of any emotions, except in the chapter where he sleeps with Elena.

Why?

If I answer that, it's not going to be an interesting story ;)

So catch you on the flip side, please review!


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Loved your reviews!**

**Thanks to my beta, PorkChopSmall! Love what you do for my stories hun.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_You'll be waiting in vain._

_I've got nothing for you to gain. _

_Blue Foundation-Eyes on fire_

* * *

Elena didn't know what was going on, however she knew one thing for sure-She was not going down to eat breakfast with him. Who the hell did he think he is? Frustration took over Elena as she realized how stupid she had been for starting to trust a man again.

He was no better than Mason.

When the clock showed that fifteen minutes had passed, Elena heard Damon stomping into her room. Her breath caught in her throat and she knew she was in trouble. It was her own fault really for not doing as she was told, but Elena was tired of taking orders from men. If she was going to be punished for it, then so be it. At least she knew that she had done something for herself for once and fought back.

But all of Elena's bravery soon disappeared when Damon burst through the door and stormed over to the spot she was sat.

"I thought I told you to come down for breakfast," Damon said angrily.

"I'm not hungry," She replied.

"I don't care. You do not disobey me," He said, grabbing her arm and hauling her off the bed.

Elena winced, trying to hold back her tears as his grip tightened.

"I'm not going to eat with you, Damon," Elena continued. "You don't just command people to do what you say."

"Sweetie," Damon spoke, stroking her cheek with one hand. "You will do what I say, because I bought you."

Elena's breathing caught in her throat, as she desperately tried to convince herself that she was dreaming. She had to be, because this man was nothing like the man who gave her hundreds of dollars as tips every weekend, who saved her from rape twice and who paid her hospital bill.

He had...He had _bought _her? It couldn't be possible…Mason would never sell her to anyone, at least not forever…would he?

"W-What?"

"That's it, sweetheart." He smiled wickedly, curling a piece of her hair around his finger. "Therefore, you belong to me."

"You're crazy!" Elena exclaimed, "Mason wouldn't just sell me off. He wouldn't do that!"

"Oh, but he did," Damon nodded his head.

"Was this your plan all along?" Elena said, fighting back tears, "To make me believe that you were caring?"

"I never thought I gave you that impression," He said coldly. "Now, I'm going to have to punish you. You disobeyed me and that food is going to waste. You have to understand that wasting food is a sin."

Elena's breathing hitched. She knew the word 'punishment' very well. She knew that once it came out of a man's mouth it only meant one thing. She turned her face down to the floor, only letting one tear slip from her eye before she took a deep breath, ready to accept her fate now.

She didn't even fight or say anything back. Instead, she turned back towards the bed and lifted her dress up to reveal the lacy lingerie she had been wearing underneath. She pressed her face into the pillow and waited, waited for him to do what Mason did to her when he 'punished' her.

Seven lashes with his belt were what Mason would normally do to punish her, or his usual anal sex, but Elena was even more terrified now. She had no idea what Damon was like or how he would choose to punish her. She could only pray that he wouldn't damage her permanently.

She realized that Damon was still there, looking casually at her, his eyebrows raised. Elena wasn't sure what he was looking at. Maybe he was taking his time, savouring the moment? She swallowed thickly and turned her head to one side, sealing her eyes shut.

"I'll be a good girl," Elena said, her voice shaky. "I'll accept my punishment without fighting or talking back."

Damon walked back to her slowly, sitting on the bed without a word. Elena closed her eyes again, waiting for the pain to come as he unbuckled his pants.

That was it, then, Elena thought. He was just another rapist. He just wanted to have her for himself.

However, what he did next surprised Elena. He simply put the belt back into the drawer and adjusted his clothing, changing into a more comfortable shirt, not looking at her at all. He was acting as if she wasn't even there.

Then he sat down on the bed and turned Elena around on her back, looking at her horror-filled eyes. She was shaking and looked like she just wanted to collapse, but Damon pinned her with his hard glare, making sure that he had her full attention.

"Elena," He spoke, exaggerating his words. "It'd be a cold day in hell indeed when I use violence to get a woman in my bed."

Somehow that still didn't ease her nerves. She didn't know what to think of the situation, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Now, how about that punishment," Damon said, "Since you deliberately decided to waste my food, now you won't be eating until you apologize. Do we understand each other, Elena?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Elena asked, tears in her eyes. "You aren't the same guy I talked to a few nights ago! You're not the man who saved me countless times…you're not the man you promised to help my sister."

"I'm sorry, Elena," He told her, "But life is full of disappointments, and you should learn that appearances deceive."

With that said, Damon patted her head and made his way to the door and away from her, not looking back at her at all.

"It's not going to work, you know," Elena spoke firmly.

Damon paused and stared at her. "What's not going to work?"

"You starving me to get what you want," She continued. "It won't work on me."

He chuckled, leaning against the doorframe, a hand on his hip. "And why is that?"

"Because I know hunger, Damon." She spoke honestly, curling up into a ball with her back facing him.

He didn't reply, instead, he walked right out and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Damon's threat proved not to be empty, because Elena didn't get any food that day. Yet Elena wasn't lying when she told Damon that she knew hunger. In fact, she had spent so many days without food when she was with Mason that she sort of got used to it. When Mason used to have those horrifying, drunk and stoned days, he wouldn't even leave her two dollars for some bread.

However when another two days passed Elena started to feel worried. Sure, she had survived for a maximum of three days without food and just a few drops of tap water, but with Damon she was growing scared. What if he lost interest in her and left her there to starve?

He seemed like the type to do that. It wasn't like Elena missed Mason at all, but at least with him she knew what she was in for. She knew the way his mind worked and knew what she had to do to try and stay on his good side, With Damon, she was completely blinded to what he really wanted from her. She just couldn't figure him out properly and it worried her what he might do if he was pushed too far.

Unwillingly, Elena knew that she had to submit to him and she waited for him to come to her room. She knew what she needed to do to end her suffering, at least for now. She hated the idea that she was giving in so easily, but at this point she didn't have a choice. The door opened at ten am precisely, the same time he always came to check on her.

He approached her slowly, perching on the edge of the bed by her side. Elena didn't look at him directly, focusing on her hands instead. At that moment her stomach growled soundly, echoing through the room and Elena groaned, knowing that she looked now even weaker in front of Damon.

"Will you be a good girl now?" He asked her the same question he had been asking for the past three days now.

"Yes," She said unwillingly, her voice cracking.

"And what should you say to me?" He continued, his voice filled with authority.

"I-I'm sorry," She told him, trying to hide her anger.

"Good," Damon said, "Now, you may join me at the dining room. I'll leave you to change."

* * *

Elena took small, hesitant steps to the dining room, where the man was seated. There was a wonderful smell of fresh bread and bacon, and her mouth instantly began to water. Damon motioned for her to sit down and she stood still, afraid to touch anything before he said so.

"Let me tell you something, Elena," Damon spoke calmly. "If you disobey me next time, your punishment would be far worse than this. You are a very stubborn girl and I don't tolerate stubbornness in my house."

Elena nodded her head quickly, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"I believe you are," He continued. "You may start. Afterwards, I want you to go and wait for me in the living room. I want to talk to you about certain rules I'll be expecting you to follow as long as you're under my care."

Her eyes frowned and she looked up. "Under your care?"

He nodded. "Eat. I need to go outside. When you're done, wash up and wait for me in silence in the parlour."

* * *

The food was good and warm, in fact it was a very pleasurable meal compared to what she used to eat in her apartment. She tried not to look too agitated as she sat down on the couch in the parlour, waiting for Damon.

She took the time to look around the room, noting that the house looked quite old but still in good shape. The walls were all a dark wood finish with a main fire burning in the fire place. The room felt warm and homey, but Elena felt anything but comfortable in the house.

Damon arrived just a few minutes later and sat down next to her with a glass of scotch in hand. It frightened Elena. Mason used to drink in the earliest hours of the morning too and she always suffered at his drunken hands. She flinched when Damon slung his arm around the back of the seat, his fingertips brushing her bare shoulder.

"So," Damon started, looking into his drink and then at her. "You, Elena Gilbert, are currently under my care. You do not have a say in the matter and therefore I do not tolerate you asking any questions about the matter. Your life is controlled by me and, trust me, it'd be best for both of us if you do what I ask you to."

He felt her flinch beside him. As she nodded again, her eyes still facing down. She just couldn't quite bear to look at him right now. It made her feel sick to have to hear what he had to say about the situation.

"I wasn't lying when I told you that I can get your sister back." He spoke quietly, his tone softer than before. "But I'll be needing your help and your cooperation."

"How do you expect me to trust you when you have basically kidnapped me?" Elena cried out.

"Let's say that everyone runs his own agenda," Damon answered without answering at all. "That shouldn't concern you, though. You're here because I want you here-because I need you here. I do not mean you any harm, but I will punish you if you challenge me. I will give you anything you want and you will have food, water, warmth and anything you'd ask for, but you belong to me. You cannot leave."

Elena noticed that while he was saying this, his voice had turned to his usual, cold one, as if he was incapable of feeling emotions.

"What about work?" Elena asked him. "Are you going to take Mason's place and make me sleep with men like he did?"

"Nope," Damon said, shaking his head 'no'. "That part of your life is over. No more stripping, no more men, nothing. Only me."

"And why? Why is all of this?"

"I thought I made the not asking any questions part clear," Damon hissed.

Elena immediately looked down. She was used to bowing her head to men's demands. It was something that Mason had just seemed to beat in to her. She hated feeling so weak and powerless, but that was exactly what she was. She couldn't fight back, not without hurting herself or Emily.

Damon grasped her chin gently and forced her to look at him. "I honestly don't wish to hurt you Elena. I know you've been through a lot but it was meant to be this way. Your destiny was written the moment you were born."

Elena gave him a confused look. This man was scaring her now, more than ever. What did he want from her? Why was he keeping her there? What the hell was he going on about?

"Your bedtime's at midnight," His voice turned firm. "No lurking around after that time. Got it?"

Elena nodded her head yet again, just seeming to bend to all his demands.

"Now, Elena." He spoke, straightening out and placing his glass on the table, giving her his complete attention. "I want you to tell me everything, starting by when you met Mason and everything you know about him."

"You know I can't do that," Elena's eyes widened in horror. "He'll hurt my sister. He'll kill her!"

"And I will hurt you if you disobey," Damon said unkindly. "I want to know everything about him and the organization. Don't leave anything out."

Tears started to stream down Elena's cheeks. How could he asked her that? He knew what would happen! He knew that her sisters life was on the line and yet he still wanted to squeeze more information out of her.

"N-no! I can't say anything, Damon. Please don't make me do this!" She backed away from him.

Elena closed her eyes as he flashed in front of her, his hands closing around her hair. "Don't test me, Elena, because I will hurt you if you defy me."

"H-He'll k-kill m-my s-sister," She said, whimpering. "P-Please. I-I can't put her in anymore d-danger! P-please, I c-can't tell you…"

Damon growled low in his throat and let go of her hair, taking a few steps back as she sobbed on the couch, her back pressed against it. Her hands were in her hair as she cried, cursing her rotten luck and life. Why had this happened to her? Out of all the millions of people around the world, why was she the one caught up in the middle of all of this?

"I'm going to give you until tomorrow, Elena." Damon spat harshly, leaving the room in rage. "If you do not tell me what I want to hear, I'll have to get it out by force."

* * *

**So basically Damon is running his own agenda, but on the other hand, he wants to know more about Mason. I know it's mysterious but I have a lot of things planned for you. However, as I always say, this is a DARK STORY between Damon/Elena. Elena's WELLBEING IS NOT Damon's PRIORITY. **

**Please review.**


End file.
